Le Portrait
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Il rêve, couché sur un parquet, dans les bras de sa mère, dessinée à la craie. Des câlins, il en voudrait tellement… mais il voudrait surtout que son papa ne soit plus triste. C'est son souhait le plus cher pour Noël.


**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. **

**Rating : M+**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me voici de retour après quelques mois d'absence. **

**Chose promise, chose due ! J'avais annoncé qu'entre deux chapitres de "Juste un secret", je tâcherais d'écrire une fic de Noël. La voici !**

**Ce n'est pas un chef-d'oeuvre, c'est encore plus mielleux que les films de Noël de l'après-midi sur TF1, mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous divertira. **

**Contrairement à ce que je propose d'habitude en cette saison, la fic n'est pas inspirée d'un chant de Noël mais de la chanson de Calogero "Le Portrait". Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'en faire quelque chose, mieux vaut tard que jamais. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PS : ****Maartha, si tu passes par ici, mille mercis ! Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te répondre malheureusement, mais sache que je me régale de tes commentaires piquants, drôles et tellement enthousiastes !**

* * *

**Pour Brigitte26, qui attendait avec impatience cette histoire de Noël. **

**OS – Le Portrait**

_Il mélange au fond de sa tasse  
Du miel  
Il regarde par le vasistas  
Le ciel  
A chaque fois que passe un avion  
Il se dit que c'est peut-être elle  
Qui passe au-dessus de sa maison  
On lui a dit qu'elle était au ciel_

_Il rêve couché sur un parquet  
Dans les bras de sa mère  
Dessinée à la craie  
Tous les soirs en secret  
Ce dessin il le fait  
Trait pour trait  
À partir d'un portrait_

_Perdu au fond de sa classe  
Il s'emmêle  
Il se débat avec le coriace  
Pluriel  
Puis il explique à sa maîtresse  
Pourquoi "parent" ne prend pas d'"s"  
Des câlins il en voudrait tellement  
Ne serait-ce qu'un par an_

_Il rêve couché sur un parquet  
Dans les bras de sa mère  
Dessinée à la craie  
Tous les soirs en secret  
Ce dessin il le fait  
Trait pour trait  
À partir d'un portrait_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La nuit était tombée. Dehors, on voyait bien les étoiles.

La joue appuyée contre la fenêtre, il se demanda si sa maman était l'une d'elle. Un jour, Oncle Blaise lui avait dit qu'elle était au ciel, et qu'elle veillait sur lui depuis les étoiles.

Est-ce qu'elle habitait sur une étoile ? Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas le Manoir, qu'elle le trouvait trop grand et trop froid et qu'elle avait préféré aller habiter sur une étoile… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avait-t-elle laissé ici ? Peut-être que l'étoile était trop petite. Qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour Papa et lui.

Il soupira. Il aurait bien voulu demander à Papa. Mais Papa était toujours occupé. Et puis, il n'aimait pas parler de Maman. Ça le mettait toujours en colère. Alors, on n'en parlait pas.

Il descendit de l'appui de fenêtre et s'assit sur le parquet de sa chambre. Le bois poli était tiède et lisse sous ses doigts. Il avait la même couleur que le miel que Toppy versait dans sa tasse de lait chaud. La même couleur aussi que les cheveux de sa maman. Il le savait car il avait vu le portrait sur le bureau de Papa. Maman souriait en faisant un petit signe de la main. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus. Comme les siens.

Elle avait l'air gentille.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à sa maman. Très fort. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit là, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Qu'elle lui fasse des câlins. Papa n'en faisait jamais. Il était trop occupé pour ça. Oncle Blaise faisait de bons câlins, lui. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Peut-être que s'il se concentrait très fort, Maman viendrait et le prendrait dans ses bras. Il l'avait vu faire. Papa et Oncle Blaise pouvaient faire apparaître des choses quand ils se concentraient. Bien sûr, ils avaient une baguette et lui pas. Mais peut-être que ça fonctionnerait quand même.

Il ferma les yeux plus fort. Dans sa tête, il voyait le portrait qui lui souriait et qui lui faisait un signe. Il sentit des picotements au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il tendit l'index et traça des choses sur le sol. Les lignes et les courbes scintillaient doucement sous la clarté de la lune. Puis, elles s'assemblèrent pour former un dessin. Un portrait. Celui de sa mère.

Il cligna des yeux, un peu étonné par ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis il sourit.

Il s'allongea sur le sol et s'endormit. Dans les bras de sa mère, dessinée sur le parquet.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Deux ans plus tard**

-Oncle Blaise ! s'écria Scorpius.

Le petit garçon surgit dans la pièce comme un boulet de canon et se précipita devant l'âtre.

\- Pourquoi tu restes dans la cheminée ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant. Viens ! On doit aller à l'Aquarium, tu te rappelles ?

\- Je sais, mon bonhomme, dit la tête verdoyante de Blaise à travers les flammes. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner à l'Aquarium.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura Scorpius d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je suis tombé malade. C'est très contagieux et je ne veux pas que tu l'attrapes.

\- Mais… tu avais promis…

Bien malgré lui, son menton se mit à trembler et des larmes affluèrent sous ses paupières.

-Scorpius ! dit une voix sèche à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête et vit une paire de chaussures noires, impeccablement cirées, surmontées d'un pantalon tout aussi noir, au pli parfaitement marqué.

Il se dépêcha de sécher ses larmes. Papa n'aimait pas quand il pleurait. Il disait que pleurer ne servait à rien. Que ça n'empêchait pas les choses désagréables d'arriver.

\- Oncle Blaise est malade, dit Scorpius. Il ne pourra pas m'emmener à l'Aquarium.

\- Je le sais. Il me l'a dit.

Scorpius baissa la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Oncle Blaise, dit-il en tentant de faire bonne figure. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. J'espère que tu vas guérir très vite.

\- Je l'espère aussi. En attendant, tu iras à l'Aquarium sans moi.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Papa va t'y emmener.

Scorpius n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Ou alors Oncle Blaise était beaucoup plus malade qu'il ne le pensait. Papa n'allait sûrement pas l'emmener à l'Aquarium. Papa ne l'emmenait jamais nulle part.

Le petit garçon se risqua à jeter un regard à son père. Draco Malefoy se tenait toujours à côté de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage sévère. Il paraissait en colère, comme d'habitude, mais pour une fois cette colère ne semblait pas dirigée contre lui, mais contre Oncle Blaise.

-Papa ? osa-t-il demander. C'est vrai ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer la cheminée avec hostilité.

\- Blaise, dit-il, les dents serrées. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai…

\- Des affaires à gérer, oui, répondit Blaise avec impatience. Je sais. Tu n'as qu'à considérer que ton fils fait partie de ces « affaires », à défaut de le considérer autrement, dit-il durement.

Scorpius écarquilla un peu les yeux. Il avait déjà entendu Blaise et Papa se disputer. Il ne comprenait pas toujours tout, mais il savait que c'était souvent à son propos.

\- Papa, dit-il doucement. Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Tu…

\- Papa n'est pas obligé, répondit Blaise à sa place. Il le fait parce qu'il en a envie. Il a envie de passer du temps avec toi.

Cette fois, Scorpius ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Il regarda son père qui fixait toujours Blaise dans la cheminée.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, dit Draco avant de faire disparaître le visage de Blaise d'un coup de baguette.

Scorpius, lui, n'osait pas bouger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

-Papa ? murmura-t-il.

Draco baissa les yeux sur lui, avant de se détourner rapidement.

-Va chercher Toppy et demande-lui de te préparer, dit-il finalement. Nous partons dans dix minutes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco n'aimait pas le Londres moldu. Comme il lui était impossible de transplaner avec un enfant de sept ans, il était obligé de se rendre par cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et là, soit d'utiliser les transports moldus, soit de marcher jusqu'à sa destination.

Il était hors de question qu'il utilise les transports moldus. Ils grouillaient de monde et leur odeur était tout bonnement insupportable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils afin de vérifier qu'il était bien couvert. Gants, bonnet, écharpe, tout y était.

\- Nous allons devoir marcher jusque-là, annonça-t-il d'un ton grave. Tu ne dois surtout pas me lâcher la main. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, Papa.

Scorpius, lui, était ravi. Il était déjà venu une ou deux fois dans le Londres moldu avec Oncle Blaise et il avait adoré ça. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Les gens parlaient, riaient, mangeaient de drôles de choses et surtout, ils conduisaient des _voitures_. Scorpius aurait adoré conduire une voiture.

Il sentit la poigne de fer de son père se refermer sur sa petite main et ils se mirent en chemin.

Draco remonta Adelaïde Street en direction du Strand. A peine arrivé sur la grande artère, il maugréa sur tous ces moldus qui encombraient les trottoirs. Evidemment, on était à trois semaines de Noël et tous les londoniens semblaient s'être concertés pour acheter leurs cadeaux au même moment. Ils sortaient des magasins, les bras encombrés de paquets colorés et volumineux.

Draco grinça des dents et continua sa route. Ils passèrent tout près de Trafalgar Square avant de bifurquer sur Whitehall en direction de Westminster Bridge.

Scorpius, lui, n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour tout admirer.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait à Londres à l'approche de Noël et il trouvait cela magnifique. Il y avait des décorations partout. Les vitrines des magasins étaient illuminées et pleines de couleurs. On entendait de la musique, des airs joyeux et festifs qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Draco pressa le pas. Ils arrivèrent devant Big Ben juste au moment où elle sonnait dix heures du matin. Ils s'engagèrent ensuite sur Westminster Bridge et prirent l'escalier qui menait sur Queen's Walk, et plus loin sur l'esplanade où se situait le Sea Life Center de Londres.

Evidemment, l'endroit était déjà noir de monde. Des dizaines de personnes faisaient la file pour acheter leurs tickets et Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de faire pareil.

Du coin de l'œil, il regardait les touristes s'amasser un peu loin pour monter sur le London Eye, la grande roue qui promettait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Il soupira en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Les moldus étaient consternants. Payer une fortune pour s'enfermer dans une bulle en plastique qui montait à quoi ? Cent mètres ? Cent cinquante ? Avec son Nimbus 3000 Firestorm, il montait facilement à quatre ou cinq cents mètres… ça c'était de l'altitude…

Au bout d'une attente insupportablement longue, il finit par se trouver en possession de deux précieux tickets d'entrée pour l'Aquarium.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à Draco pour détester cet endroit.

Il y faisait chaud et moite. Sans parler de cette écœurante odeur douçâtre, mélange d'algues et d'eau stagnante, combinée aux parfums bon marché dont les moldus s'aspergeaient généreusement. De plus, les plafonds bas et la lumière tamisée augmentaient encore la désagréable impression de confinement.

Il soupira, maudissant la passion que son fils avait développée pour les poissons et toutes les espèces marines en général. Il aurait pu s'intéresser à quantité de créatures magiques. Non. Il avait fallu qu'il s'intéresse à de stupides poissons.

Merlin que cette visite allait être longue.

Inconscient de l'humeur maussade de son père, Scorpius avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais plus heureux dans sa vie qu'en cet instant précis. Il ne savait plus où regarder. A gauche, à droite… partout, il y avait de grands bassins vitrés où nageaient les espèces les plus diverses. Il en connaissait déjà beaucoup, grâce à l'Encyclopédie du Monde Marin qu'Oncle Blaise lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, mais il y en avait d'autres qu'il découvrait avec bonheur.

Les yeux émerveillés, il courait d'un bassin à l'autre et observait, les mains plaquées sur la vitre, le ballet aquatique qui se déroulait devant lui.

\- Scorpius, ne court pas, le reprit son père.

\- Mais Papa ! Il y a tant de choses à voir !

\- Tu les verras. Mais ne court pas, tu risques de te perdre.

\- Sais-tu où sont les piranhas ?

Depuis qu'il les avait vus dans son encyclopédie et qu'il avait lu l'article les concernant, Scorpius était fasciné par les piranhas.

\- Non, je ne sais pas où ils sont.

\- Tu crois qu'on en verra ? Il faut absolument qu'on les voie ! Papa, il faut absolument qu'on les voie !

\- Scorpius, calme-toi.

Mais se calmer était trop demander à un petit garçon de sept ans qui vivait un rêve éveillé.

Scorpius déplia le plan qu'il avait reçu à l'entrée et essaya de trouver une indication.

Alors qu'il était le nez dans le prospectus, un groupe d'écoliers en uniforme déboula devant lui. Ils étaient nombreux et bruyants, et ils ne firent pas attention à lui. Scorpius se retrouva durement plaqué le long de la paroi.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il avait perdu son père de vue. Il se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds, mais il était trop petit pour voir quoi que ce soit. Il se mit alors à zigzaguer entre les jambes des visiteurs. Malheureusement, désorienté, il partit dans la mauvaise direction.

Le temps qu'il s'en aperçoive, il était trop tard. Il reprit son plan mais il ne voyait plus rien. Ses petites mains tremblaient et ses yeux se gonflaient de larmes. Papa allait être furieux. Il ne l'emmènerait jamais plus nulle part.

Il sentit les larmes couler ses joues et les frotta rapidement avec sa manche.

_Pleurer ne sert à rien, Scorpius ! Et cela n'empêche certainement pas les choses désagréables d'arriver ! _

Il renifla. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Pas parce qu'il était triste, mais parce qu'il avait peur.

-Eh, bonhomme ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es perdu ?

Scorpius releva la tête pour voir un homme accroupi à sa hauteur. Son visage lui semblait familier. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, des lunettes rondes et il avait l'air gentil. Mais Oncle Blaise disait toujours qu'il fallait se méfier des inconnus, même quand ils avaient l'air gentils.

-Je… je ne parle pas… aux inconnus ! répondit-il en levant le nez et en se donnant un air supérieur.

Ça, c'était le conseil de Papa. Il était un Malefoy. Il devait toujours garder un air supérieur. En toutes circonstances.

L'homme en face de lui le regarda étrangement, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, dit-il. Tu es tout seul ici ?

\- Non. Je suis avec Papa.

\- D'accord. Et où est ton papa ?

Le petit visage de Scorpius s'affaissa.

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Il… il était à côté de moi… et puis… il y a eu tout un tas de monde et… j'ai été poussé sur côté… et…

Il s'était remis à sangloter.

\- Eh, tout va bien, murmura l'homme. On va retrouver ton papa, d'accord ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète ! On va le retrouver !

Un petit garçon que Scorpius n'avait pas encore remarqué fit son apparition derrière l'homme. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'années et avait d'étranges yeux mordorés.

\- Je m'appelle Teddy, dit le garçon avec un sourire.

\- Et moi, je m'appelle Harry, dit l'homme. Harry Potter.

\- Harry Potter ? répéta Scorpius en écarquillant les yeux. Vous… vous êtes… wahou…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu… me connais ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Evidemment ! Tout le monde vous connaît ! Vous avez tué Vous-Savez-Qui !

Inconscient d'avoir parlé fort, Scorpius s'attira le regard intrigué et méfiant de plusieurs visiteurs. Harry Potter eut un rire un peu forcé.

\- Tu… tu es un… sorcier ? murmura-t-il ensuite.

Scorpius hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas le dire tout haut. Papa et Oncle Blaise me le répètent tout le temps. Même si ça fait râler Papa. Il dit que c'est une honte que nous ayons à nous cacher comme ça…

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux. _Blaise ? _

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Scorpius. Scorpius Malefoy.

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Ici, au milieu d'un lieu touristique moldu, il fallait qu'il tombe sur le fils de Draco Malefoy. L'enfant lui ressemblait mais pas tout à fait. Il avait le même nez pointu, mais ses cheveux étaient plus dorés et ses yeux plus bleus.

-Allez viens, dit Harry en prenant la main de Scorpius. On va retrouver ton papa.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Mademoiselle ! dit Draco d'un ton véhément à une jeune femme portant un badge avec le logo du Sea Life. Je cherche mon fils. Il a sept ans, il est blond aux yeux bleus. Il porte un pantalon bleu foncé, des…

\- Calmez-vous, Monsieur. Nous…

\- Je suis calme ! s'énerva-t-il. Mon fils est perdu quelque part dans ce…

\- PAPA !

Draco se retourna pour voir Scorpius arriver vers lui.

-Oh Merlin, Scorpius !

En trois enjambées, il avait rejoint son fils. Il le souleva dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Scorpius était tétanisé. Papa ne le prenait jamais dans ses bras. Tout juste lui donnait-il une tape amicale sur l'épaule ou ébouriffait ses cheveux.

Là, non seulement il le tenait dans ses bras, mais il le serrait très fort.

C'était une sensation indescriptible. Il avait l'impression que rien de mal ne pourrait plus jamais lui arriver.

-Bon sang, j'ai eu si peur, souffla Papa.

Papa avait eu peur ? Pour lui ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'était pas fâché ? Prudemment, Scorpius serra ses bras autour du cou de son père. L'envie de pleurer qu'il était parvenue à réprimer revint en force.

-Je suis désolé, Papa, murmura-t-il la gorge serrée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais rester près de toi mais… il y avait tous ces enfants… et après je ne te voyais plus…

Cette fois, il se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

\- Je te demande pardon, sanglota-t-il. S'il te plait, ne sois pas fâché…

\- Arrête de pleurer.

Le ton sec de Papa était revenu.

-Il a eu peur tu sais.

Draco releva la tête. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

\- C'est le gentil monsieur qui m'a aidé à te retrouver, chuchota Scorpius comme s'il lui disait un secret. C'est Harry Potteeeer, souffla-t-il avec emphase.

\- Je sais qui il est, dit-il en reposant son fils par terre.

De toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui ramener son fils, il fallait que ce soit Saint Potter. Evidemment. C'en aurait été presque risible si cela n'avait pas été aussi pathétique.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que je dois te remercier, Potter, dit-il à contrecœur.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

Draco posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Scorpius, dis merci et au revoir à Monsieur Potter. Nous partons.

\- Mais… Papa… et les piranhas ? dit Scorpius d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non, Scorpius. Tu…

\- Toi aussi tu cherchais les piranhas ? dit Harry. Teddy aussi voulait absolument les voir.

\- Papa, s'il te plait…

Voyant que Draco allait de nouveau refuser, Harry intervint :

\- Nous pourrions y aller ensemble. Je crois que c'est juste là-bas plus loin, dit-il.

\- Papa, insista Scorpius en s'accrochant à la veste de son père.

Curieusement, la présence de Monsieur Potter le rendait plus téméraire. Jamais il n'aurait eu l'audace d'insister autant s'il avait été seul avec son père.

Draco pinça les lèvres, mais finit par lâcher :

\- D'accord. Mais ensuite nous partons. Et tu ne t'éloignes pas !

\- Merci Papa ! s'écria Scorpius. Merci !

\- Teddy, reste à côté de Scorpius, tu veux bien ? demanda Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas un _bébé,_ répondit le garçon en grommelant.

Scorpius regarda Teddy avec admiration, content qu'un enfant plus grand que lui ne le considère pas comme un bébé.

Le petit groupe avança sans prononcer un mot jusqu'à l'endroit où les piranhas étaient supposés se trouver. Quand les deux garçons furent devant le bon bassin, ils eurent une exclamation commune.

Harry sourit. Derrière lui, il y avait une banquette libre. Il s'assit.

-Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, Malefoy, dit-il. On en a pour un moment je crois.

Draco soupira mais finit par s'asseoir. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne dise :

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser dans un endroit aussi… moldu.

\- Je n'étais pas censé venir. C'est Blaise qui devait emmener Scorpius, mais il est tombé malade. La grippe des moldus.

\- Ça alors, pareil pour moi. C'est Hermione qui devait venir avec Teddy mais elle aussi a attrapé la grippe. Enfin… ce n'est pas étonnant, vu qu'ils travaillent au même endroit.

Draco ne réagit pas. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda :

\- Alors… c'est ton fils ?

\- Mon fils ? s'exclama Harry en riant. Non ! C'est mon filleul, Teddy Lupin.

\- Lupin ? Comme notre professeur en troisième année ?

\- Oui, c'est son fils.

\- Ah. Je… je pensais que c'était le tien.

Harry rigola franchement.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, rétorqua sèchement Draco.

\- Oh rien ! J'aimerais bien avoir un enfant mais aucun de mes petits-amis n'avaient d'utérus, jusqu'à présent, et moi non plus ! Bon… je sais qu'il me reste l'adoption mais…

Voyant que Draco le dévisageait avec stupéfaction, il s'interrompit.

\- Tu… tu es au courant que… que je suis… gay, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, murmura Draco d'une voix blanche. Je ne savais pas.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Ça a fait la une de la Gazette et de Sorcière Hebdo pendant des semaines. Et puis Zabini le sait… il… il ne te l'a jamais dit ?

\- Cela fait des années que je ne lis plus la Gazette, et encore moins Sorcière Hebdo. Quant à Blaise, je… j'avoue que je n'écoute pas toujours ce qu'il raconte, bougonna Draco.

\- Oh. Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais, répondit Harry un peu brusquement. Je suis désolé si ça te pose un problème.

\- Non ! dit rapidement Draco. Ça… ça ne me pose pas de problème. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

Draco se perdit dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

-Tu… tu es toujours Auror ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Harry lui jeta un regard torve.

-Tu m'as croisé la semaine dernière, dit-il. Tu sais, je n'ère pas dans les couloirs du Ministère pour passer le temps, Malefoy…

Draco ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot par moment ! La nervosité lui faisait raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Et toi ? dit néanmoins Harry, sur un ton plus conciliant. Toujours ambassadeur ?

\- Je ne suis pas ambassadeur. Le Ministère utilise seulement ma connaissance des langues étrangères et mon… réseau pour faciliter certaines négociations.

\- J'appelle cela être ambassadeur. De toute façon, c'est ton surnom chez les Aurors.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça te plait ? demanda Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton travail.

\- Oui. Oui, ça me plait vraiment. Le tien aussi, je suppose.

\- Je n'en changerais pas pour tous les gallions du monde. Même si ça complique singulièrement ma vie sentimentale... mon dernier copain en date m'a largué car il en avait marre de mes horaires, ou plutôt de mon absence d'horaires.

\- Hum.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu n'as pas une vie très rangée non plus avec tous tes déplacements à l'étranger. Madame Malefoy ne s'en plaint pas ?

\- Madame Malefoy est morte il y a sept ans.

Harry pâlit brusquement.

\- Malefoy, je… je suis désolé. Evidemment… je… je suis au courant pour… pour ta femme… Je pensais simplement que… que tu…

\- Il est temps que nous y allions, dit Draco en se levant.

Harry soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Quel con, mais quel con ! se fustigea-t-il tout bas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Scorpius et Teddy ne se lassaient pas d'échanger leurs connaissances sur les piranhas. Teddy avait aussi reçu l'Encyclopédie du Monde Marin – c'était sa tante Hermione qui la lui avait offerte – et il la connaissait par cœur. Mais il avait également vu beaucoup de reportages sur la chaîne de télé moldue consacrée aux animaux.

Scorpius était impressionné par ce que racontait Teddy, et aussi un peu déçu de ne pas avoir la télé moldue au Manoir. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Oncle Blaise pour qu'il demande à Papa d'arranger ça. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Papa accepte. Papa était toujours très sévère à propos de ce qui concernait les moldus.

Il ressentit brusquement de la colère contre son père et il se demanda ce que ça lui ferait d'être le fils de quelqu'un d'autre. De Harry Potter, par exemple. Mais aussitôt que cette pensée lui fut venue, il s'en voulut terriblement.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Teddy qui avait vu son expression changer.

\- Si, ça va. Je me disais seulement… il a l'air cool, ton papa.

\- Mon papa ? Tu veux dire… Harry ?

\- Heu… oui ?

\- Harry n'est pas mon père, répondit Teddy. C'est mon parrain. Mon père est mort quand j'étais tout petit. Et ma mère aussi.

Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux. A l'école, il y avait plusieurs enfants dont les parents étaient séparés, mais ils voyaient leur maman et leur papa… même si ce n'était pas en même temps. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui. Un orphelin.

\- Eh, faut pas faire cette tête-là ! rigola Teddy.

\- Ma Maman est morte aussi.

\- Oh, fit Teddy soudain plus sérieux.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux enfants, mais ce n'était pas un silence embarrassant. Juste un moment de compréhension mutuelle.

\- Elle te manque ? demanda Teddy.

\- Oui. Beaucoup. Et toi ?

\- Aussi. Mais on a quand même de la chance. Toi, tu as ton Papa et ton Oncle Blaise. Moi, j'ai Grand-Mère et Harry. Et aussi Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron.

\- Papa ne parle jamais de Maman.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Les adultes ont parfois du mal avec ça. Grand-Mère a toujours les larmes aux yeux quand elle parle de Maman, alors je fais en sorte qu'elle n'en parle pas trop souvent. Harry par contre, il adore me parler de Papa. Il me raconte plein de trucs déments sur lui !

Scorpius haussa les épaules un peu tristement.

\- Il a l'air vraiment cool, Harry, répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

\- Ouais, il est carrément cool !

Malheureusement, Teddy ne pouvait pas en dire autant du père de Scorpius. Il arrivait vers eux, un air à la fois triste et contrarié sur le visage.

\- Scorpius, dit-il froidement. Ça suffit maintenant avec ces piranhas. On y va.

\- Oui, Papa.

\- Viens, Teddy.

Harry s'était approché également et poussa gentiment Teddy dans le dos.

\- Tu vas voir, dit Teddy à Scorpius, pour sortir on doit passer par l'allée des requins…

\- Des requins ? Des vrais requins ? demanda Scorpius, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Teddy hocha la tête. Il prit la main de Scorpius et avança avec lui en direction de la sortie.

\- Scorpius est vraiment un enfant adorable, dit Harry.

\- Hum. Oui. Il est gentil, dit Draco.

Harry fut surpris de la réserve avec laquelle Draco parlait de son fils mais il n'insista pas. A la place, il posa la main sur son bras pour le faire s'arrêter de marcher. Il sentit Draco se crisper tout entier.

\- Ecoute, dit-il, à propos de tout à l'heure, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ou te paraître insensible. C'est juste que… je n'imaginais pas que quelqu'un comme toi puisse rester seul, voilà tout.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi ? répéta Draco.

Le ton sec de Draco fit comprendre à Harry qu'il avait encore gaffé. Mais au point où il en était…

-Bon sang, Malefoy… tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas conscience que… que t'es un super beau mec, lâcha Harry. Je suis certain que toutes les femmes te tournent autour…

La réaction de Malefoy fut à l'opposé de ce que Harry attendait. Au lieu de se rengorger en prenant son air perpétuellement supérieur, il rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que les femmes me tournent autour que je suis forcément…

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, coupa immédiatement Harry. Je pensais simplement que l'une d'entre elle avait peut-être trouvé grâce à tes yeux…

\- Non, dit durement Draco. Aucune ne trouvera jamais grâce à mes yeux.

Harry eut quasi un mouvement de recul face à tant de froideur. Se rendant compte de son attitude, Draco soupira.

-Astoria…

Il ferma les yeux comme si le simple fait de prononcer son prénom lui était douloureux.

\- Astoria était quelqu'un de… très spécial. Aucune autre femme ne pourra jamais la remplacer.

\- Je comprends, murmura Harry.

Il se sentit soudain terriblement triste.

-Haaarrrrryyy ! dit Teddy d'une voix boudeuse. J'ai faaaaaim !

Harry regarda sa montre. Pas étonnant, il était midi et demi.

\- Ok. On trouvera quelque chose à manger en sortant.

\- Tu m'as promis qu'on mangerait des hamburgers !

\- Oui, on mangera des hamburgers…

\- C'est quoi des hamburgers ? demanda Scorpius.

Teddy le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

-Tu n'as jamais mangé de hamburgers ?

Scorpius fit non de la tête.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Teddy comme si la fin du monde était arrivée. Scorpius n'a _jamais_ mangé de hamburgers ! Il _doit_ venir manger des hamburgers avec nous !

\- Scorpius est le bienvenu, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Demande-le poliment à Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Monsier Malefoy, je suis certain que vous n'avez jamais mangé de hamburgers non plus ! Ça vous fera le plus grand bien ! Venez avec nous, s'il vous plait !

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant. Il allait devoir reparler avec Teddy de la manière dont on demandait les choses poliment à quelqu'un.

Draco lui, était partagé entre l'agacement face à l'insistance effrontée du garçon, et une certaine admiration pour sa témérité. Mais ce qui emporta sa décision fut la tête de Potter. Il avait les yeux d'un croup qu'on allait abandonner le long de la route.

-Oh bon sang… c'est d'accord, soupira-t-il.

Sa réponse lui valut une exclamation de joie des garçons et un sourire idiot de la part de Potter. Idiot mais terriblement déstabilisant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils avaient pris place autour d'une table dans un fast-food.

Draco était passablement inquiet quant aux maladies potentielles qu'il allait pouvoir contracter rien qu'en respirant l'air de la pièce, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Par contre, il loucha sur la surface collante et grasse de la table, avant de relever la tête pour quérir un serveur et lui ordonner de nettoyer cette crasse. Mais il n'y avait personne en vue.

\- Cet établissement manque singulièrement de standing, Potter. Où sont les serveurs ?

\- Il n'y a pas de serveurs, dit Harry en riant. Et le propre d'un fast-food est de n'avoir aucun standing justement.

Il se leva.

\- Bon, dit-il. Que voulez-vous manger ? Je vais aller passer la commande.

\- Où sont les menus ? demanda Draco.

Harry leva la main en direction de grands panneaux accrochés au-dessus d'un comptoir.

Draco fixa les panneaux comme s'ils étaient écrits en Gobelbabil. Encore que non… il maîtrisait les rudiments du Gobelbabil et il n'y comprenait pourtant rien.

\- Tu préfères du poulet, du bœuf ou du poisson ? demanda Harry pour l'aider.

\- Heu… du bœuf ?

\- Du poulet pour moi, dit joyeusement Scorpius.

\- D'accord.

Harry partit en direction du comptoir. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Pendant ce temps, Scorpius et Teddy s'étaient relancés dans une discussion à propos des requins et des piranhas. Draco lui, restait sans bouger, comme s'il craignait l'attaque imminente d'un nundu.

Après une éternité, Harry revint avec entre les mains un plateau couverts de petits paquets emballés dans du papier, des gobelets et des sachets de frites.

-Voilà, dit-il en posant le plateau sur la table. Alors… ça, c'est pour toi, Teddy.

Harry commença la distribution avec un certain savoir-faire.

-J'ai pris des sodas sans sucre, expliqua-t-il en posant un gobelet devant Scorpius. Sinon, les enfants vont être intenables du reste de la journée.

Draco hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Harry parlait mais il se garda bien de le dire.

-Bon appétit, dit Harry en s'asseyant enfin et en déballant le paquet devant lui.

Teddy et Scorpius en firent autant. Prudemment, Draco les imita. Quand le paquet fut déballé, il examina le contenu avec perplexité.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi la nourriture est-elle… superposée ?

Teddy et Harry rigolèrent.

\- C'est le principe d'un hamburger, expliqua Harry. Le pain, la viande, la salade et les tomates, tout en un.

\- Et… où sont les assiettes ? Et les couverts ?

\- On mange avec les mains, M'sieur Malefoy, dit Teddy.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit son sandwich à pleines mains et le porta à sa bouche.

-Wahou ! Cool ! s'écria Scorpius en s'empressant de l'imiter.

Voyant que de la sauce était en train de s'échapper du petit pain, Harry prit rapidement une serviette et la glissa dans le col de Scorpius. Draco le regarda faire avec étonnement. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ce genre de détail, car il n'avait pas à le faire. Toppy était là pour ça. Mais voir Potter s'occuper de son fils de la sorte éveilla un drôle de sentiment en lui.

Il décida cependant de ne pas y prêter plus attention et commença à manger son sandwich.

\- Ch'est bon ? demanda Harry entre deux bouchées.

\- C'est… étrange, mais… ce n'est pas mauvais, admit Draco.

Harry hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Il avait de nouveau ce même sourire, immense et déstabilisant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco se rendit compte qu'il relisait la même page pour la troisième fois. Il referma son livre en soupirant. Depuis qu'il était rentré au Manoir, il ne cessait de penser à sa rencontre avec Potter et à l'étrange journée qui avait suivi.

C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps ensemble. Certes, il le croisait régulièrement dans les couloirs du Ministère, mais ils se contentaient toujours de se saluer sommairement avant de prendre chacun une direction opposée.

-Maître Draco, dit Toppy en interrompant ses pensées. Maître Scorpius vient vous souhaiter bonne nuit.

Draco fit un signe, permettant à l'elfe de maison de faire entrer son fils. Scorpius arriva vers lui en trottinant, dans son pyjama bleu ciel, sa peluche en forme de poisson sous le bras. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, il se tendit et entoura son cou de ses bras, avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci, Papa, dit le petit garçon. C'était une journée formidable ! La meilleure journée de toute ma vie toute entière !

Il avait un grand sourire et les yeux brillants d'un bonheur que Draco ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

\- Ne sois pas aussi sentimental, Scorpius, répondit-il. Maintenant, va te coucher. Il est tard et tu vas à l'école demain.

\- Oui, Papa, dit Scorpius en baissant la tête. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Le petit garçon quitta la pièce en compagnie de l'elfe de maison, laissant Draco seul avec son livre et ses pensées.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard, Draco réfléchissait toujours.

L'image de Potter aux petits soins pour son fils au fast-food, ne quittait pas son esprit, de même que les yeux émerveillés de Scorpius quand il était venu lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Il se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Blaise avait raison. Il était un père épouvantable. Lui qui avait tellement souffert de la froideur et de la distance du sien, il reproduisait exactement le même comportement. Bien malgré lui, le visage de sa défunte épouse s'imposa dans son esprit.

-Bon sang, Astoria, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'es plus là ? Scorpius a tellement besoin de toi…

_Il a besoin de toi aussi_, souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Draco referma son livre et le posa sur le guéridon. Il se leva.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En entrant dans la chambre, Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voyait. Ce ne fut qu'en s'approchant qu'il distingua la forme de son fils, recroquevillé sur le parquet, au milieu de ce qui semblait être un dessin luminescent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit en reconnaissant le dessin tracé à même le sol. C'était l'exacte reproduction du portrait d'Astoria qu'il conservait sur son bureau.

-Toppy ! siffla-t-il avec hargne.

L'elfe apparut dans la seconde.

\- Oui, maître Draco.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce que cela signifie, chuchota-t-il en montrant son fils endormi par terre.

Le ton était dur mais le petit elfe ne se démonta pas. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et avec des gestes fluides le fit léviter jusque dans son lit.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui lui fait ce dessin ?

\- Non, maître Draco. Le petit maître le dessine tout seul. Tous les soirs.

\- Depuis combien de temps cela dure ?

\- Deux ans, maître Draco.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en parler ?

\- Je l'ai fait, maître Draco. Vous m'avez répondu que vous n'aviez pas le temps pour ces futilités.

Draco s'exhorta au calme devant l'insolence de son serviteur.

-Sors d'ici, ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe obéit et disparut dans un petit craquement.

Draco s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit où Scorpius dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il avait toujours envié le sommeil des enfants. Un sommeil simple, entier, confiant. Il se demanda s'il avait un jour connu un sommeil comme celui-là. Sans doute que oui… Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

En caressant les cheveux de son fils, il jeta un œil sur le dessin au sol. C'était de la belle magie. Fine et délicate.

Il ressentit une vague de fierté et de soulagement en contemplant l'œuvre de son fils. Il avait été si inquiet pour lui, guettant à chaque fois les premiers signes de magie qui ne venaient pas. Merlin merci, son fils n'était pas un cracmol ! Bon sang, comment aurait-il pu le tolérer ?

Aussitôt qu'il eut pensé cela, un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit comme une lame chauffée à blanc. C'était l'été de ses quinze ans. Il était de retour au Manoir pour les vacances. La porte du bureau de son père était ouverte.

_\- Je ne peux pas tolérer une chose pareille, Narcissa ! J'attends de lui qu'il se comporte exactement comme il se doit pour un sang pur ! Il est hors de question que le nom des Malefoy soit sali ou moqué à cause de son comportement._

_\- Mais, Lucius… _

_\- Il n'y pas de « mais » ! Je te rappelle que notre Maître est revenu désormais. Jamais il n'acceptera dans ses rangs quelqu'un qui est entaché d'une telle tare ! _

_\- Draco n'y peut rien, Lucius ! _

_\- Bien sûr que si ! Tout cela est dans sa tête ! Il lui suffit de faire preuve de volonté, c'est tout !_

_Narcissa soupira. _

_\- Je te préviens, Narcissa, continua Lucius. Tu as intérêt à corriger cela au plus vite, sinon c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper. En commençant par l'envoyer à Durmstrang où ils en finiront avec toute cette sensiblerie ! Et s'il persiste à me décevoir de la sorte, je te jure que je le déshériterai sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. _

Draco fut brusquement ramené au présent.

Il se souvenait combien la menace de son père lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Il se fichait bien d'être déshérité… mais il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard… Il ne voulait pas quitter Severus, ses amis. Et surtout… lui. Même si leur relation n'était faite que de haine et de mépris, il ne pouvait pas l'envisager.

Alors il avait fait preuve de volonté, exactement comme son père l'avait souhaité. Pour ne plus le décevoir.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux doux de Scorpius. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être le père que tu mérites.

_Un père qui te ment et qui se ment à lui-même._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Tu es content de ta journée ? demanda Harry en bordant Teddy dans son lit.

\- C'était super. Et toi ?

\- Heu… oui, je suis content. Mais c'est toi qui voulait visiter l'aquarium.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça.

\- De quoi alors ?

Teddy lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- De Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Harry.

Son exclamation tenait plus du couinement qu'autre chose et il s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que Dra… ce que Monsieur Malefoy vient faire là-dedans, reprit-il avec davantage de maîtrise.

\- Il est pas mal, je trouve, pour un vieux…

\- Hé ! Nous avons le même âge !

\- Vous iriez bien ensemble. Certainement mieux qu'avec cet idiot de Jonathan…

Harry soupira. Teddy avait une maturité hors du commun qui lui faisait parfois oublier qu'il avait seulement dix ans.

\- Je sais que ça été… compliqué avec Jonathan, commença-t-il, mais…

\- Si ce n'était qu'avec lui !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais…

\- Tu étais plus heureux aujourd'hui que tu ne l'as jamais été avec tous les autres ! Ça se voit que tu craques sérieusement pour Monsieur Malefoy !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la véhémence de son filleul.

-Ecoute, Teddy, dit-il néanmoins, j'apprécie que tu veuilles à tout prix me trouver le prince charmant et tu sais que ton avis compte pour moi… mais…

Il pesa soigneusement ses mots.

\- Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas intéressé par ce genre de… relations. Il… Il est différent de moi.

\- Non, il ne l'est pas.

L'affirmation tranquille et catégorique de Teddy lui fit hausser un sourcil.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je l'ai senti.

Harry était sans voix. Quand Teddy disait qu'il « sentait » quelque chose, c'était au sens propre du terme.

L'année de ses trois ans, sa grand-mère Andromeda l'avait emmené à Ste Mangouste afin de vérifier s'il était porteur du gène de la lycanthropie. Les analyses étaient formelles : il était un métamorphomage comme sa mère, mais pas un lycanthrope. Pour autant, il avait néanmoins hérité d'une caractéristique particulière du loup : son odorat. Teddy était capable de sentir les cookies au chocolat de sa grand-mère à un kilomètre de sa maison. Quant aux êtres humains, il avait un jour expliqué que pour lui, ils dégageaient tous des odeurs, ni bonnes ni mauvaises, mais spécifiques à chacun d'eux.

\- Tu… l'as… senti ? répéta Harry.

\- Oui, dit Teddy en haussant les épaules. Tu sais comment ça marche avec moi…

\- Bah… tout ce que j'ai senti, c'était l'odeur de son eau de Cologne à la bergamote qui devait certainement être hors de prix. Comme tout ce qu'il portait d'ailleurs, plaisanta Harry.

\- Vous sentez pareils. C'est dur à expliquer.

Cette information perturba Harry plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Blaise, tu me fous dans la merde.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco. Je pensais vraiment que je serais rétabli, mais cette grippe n'en finit pas. Le médicomage dit que je suis encore contagieux… Je ne veux faire courir aucun risque à Scorpius.

\- Moi non plus, évidemment… Et Pansy ?

\- Elle est à Milan pour l'achat de la collection de l'été prochain.

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un râle de dépit et de colère.

\- Bordel ! Je n'ai aucune solution ! Je ne peux quand même pas laisser Scorpius tout seul avec ce stupide elfe de maison ! Il risquerait de…

\- J'ai peut-être une solution, l'interrompit Blaise. Mais elle risque de ne pas te plaire…

\- Oh bon sang, crache le morceau ! Au point où j'en suis…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tous les métiers avaient leur mauvais côté, celui d'Auror ne faisait pas exception. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de la paperasserie. Aucun Auror n'aimait cela, si bien que les rapports inachevés s'accumulaient toujours sur les bureaux pendant des jours et des jours. Gawain Robards avait décidé de remédier à cela en assignant à chaque Auror une semaine de corvée paperasse.

Et Harry était en plein dedans, à son grand désarroi.

Il esquissa un sourire en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Ron était en avance.

\- Donne-moi cinq minutes, Ron, et on y va ! dit-il à son visiteur, sans lever le nez de son rapport. Bon sang, tu as bien fait d'arriver plus tôt. J'en ai plein le cul de ces rapports et je meurs de faim !

\- Hum. Ce n'est pas Ron.

Harry releva la tête tellement vite qu'il entendit son cou craquer.

-Malefoy ? s'étonna-t-il.

Quand Malefoy était au Ministère, il se rendait le plus souvent soit au département de la Coopération Magique internationale, soit voir le Ministre Shaklebolt. De temps à autre, il venait au quartier des Aurors mais uniquement pour s'entretenir avec le chef des Aurors.

\- Si tu cherches Robards, il…

\- Non. C'est toi que je suis venu voir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Inexplicablement, il sentit son cœur accélérer un petit peu.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. J'ai… j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Oui ?

Draco paraissait incertain. Il triturait nerveusement l'un de ses boutons de manchette.

\- Je… je dois partir à Singapour demain et… Blaise devait s'occuper de Scorpius… mais il est toujours malade… Blaise, pas Scorpius… alors… je me disais que peut-être… tu… je veux dire…

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe de Scorpius ? acheva Harry à sa place.

\- Je sais que… je veux dire… on se côtoie à peine… mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas reporter ce déplacement à Singapour. La Conférence Sorcière des Ministres de…

\- C'est d'accord.

Draco cligna des yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Tu es sûr ? Avec ton travail, et ton filleul… je ne veux pas…

\- Teddy est chez sa grand-mère toute la semaine, et moi, je suis de corvée paperasse ici, alors je te répète qu'il n'y a aucune problème ! Quand me l'amènes-tu ?

\- Je me disais que tu pourrais l'attendre à la sortie de son école ? Je préviendrai l'institutrice.

\- Ok.

\- Je devrais rentrer après-demain soir. Donc, tu ne l'auras qu'une nuit.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'envoyer Toppy, comme ça tu n'auras pas à…

\- Malefoy. Je m'occupe de Teddy depuis qu'il a deux ans. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir avec un garçon de sept ans…

\- Ok… Bon… eh bien… merci Potter. Je… je t'enverrai les détails pratiques par hibou.

\- D'accord.

Draco hocha la tête, fit un signe maladroit de la main et quitta le bureau comme il était venu, laissant Harry dans la plus grande confusion, au milieu d'une légère odeur de Cologne à la bergamote.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, sa plume coincée à deux centimètres de son parchemin, gouttant sur le papier, mais ce fut la voix de Ron qui le tira de sa rêverie.

-Ça va mec ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Hermione qui se tenait à côté de Ron, le regardait également avec inquiétude.

\- Oui… non… enfin, je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Malefoy vient de sortir de mon bureau. Il m'a demandé de garder son fils demain et après-demain pendant qu'il est à Singapour.

\- Hein ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Oui. C'était Zabini qui devait s'en occuper mais il a toujours la grippe alors…

\- Zabini ? Mais non ! On l'a…

Ron fut brutalement interrompu par le coup de coude d'Hermione.

-Il a fait une rechute, dit-elle. Saleté de grippe moldue.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Enfin, bref, dit-il. Tout cela était un peu… surnaturel.

\- Que Malefoy te prenne pour la nounou de son fils ? dit Ron. Oui, je veux bien le croire !

\- Oh, ça ne me dérange pas. Scorpius est un gentil garçon.

\- Pas comme son père, maugréa Ron.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Ron, le reprit Hermione. Malefoy a changé.

Ron fit un moue dubitative.

\- Si tu allais plutôt chercher Seamus ? dit-elle. On vous rejoint dans l'atrium.

\- Mais…

\- Ron.

\- Ouais, ça va, râla-t-il en quittant la pièce. Vous allez _encore _parler de Malefoy. J'ai compris.

Hermione s'assit sur le coin du bureau de Harry.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu ne savais pas comment t'y prendre pour lui demander de boire un café avec toi. Puis, en l'espace d'une semaine, tu passes ton dimanche – un très agréable dimanche selon tes propres termes – avec lui, et maintenant, il te demande de garder son fils.

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Rien. Malefoy n'est pas intéressé, ok ? Il m'a seulement demandé de lui rendre service, c'est tout.

Hermione le regarda avec cet air qu'elle avait quand elle pensait que quelqu'un était vraiment idiot.

\- Harry, soupira-t-elle. Tu…

\- La femme de Malefoy est morte il y a sept ans, coupa-t-il. Et il est toujours incapable de parler d'elle. Il… il ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Si. Ça veut dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout ! Il… il…

Harry secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Malefoy n'est pas intéressé. Il ne le sera jamais. Fin de la discussion.

\- Comme tu veux, dit Hermione en sautant en bas du bureau. Allez, viens. Sinon, Ron et Seamus vont se demander où nous restons.

Harry se leva et prit son manteau, content que, pour une fois, Hermione n'ait pas cherché à argumenter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry n'avait jamais rencontré un enfant aussi accommodant.

Il était allé chercher Scorpius à l'école comme convenu et l'avait ramené chez lui, au Square Grimmaurd. Le petit garçon avait pris son goûter, puis, spontanément, il avait sorti ses cahiers pour préparer ses devoirs. Harry l'avait regardé, bouche bée, lui qui avait toujours dû batailler avec Teddy pour qu'il étudie ses leçons.

Pendant qu'il préparait le repas du soir, il avait autorisé Scorpius à regarder la télévision, ce qui l'avait enthousiasmé au-delà de toute mesure. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de télévision au Manoir, ce qui n'étonnait pas Harry.

Au dîner, il avait mangé ses légumes sans rechigner.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Harry derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Scorpius en pyjama. Il tenait dans ses bras ses vêtements soigneusement pliés.

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter.

\- Tu t'es brossé les dents ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter.

\- C'est bien. Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre. C'est celle de Teddy.

Il accompagna le garçon dans une chambre entièrement décorée sur le thème du Quidditch.

\- Ça ne va pas embêter Teddy que je dorme dans son lit ? demanda Scorpius en posant ses vêtements sur une commode.

\- Pas du tout. C'est lui qui m'a dit de mettre les draps vifs d'or. Ce sont ses préférés.

Scorpius sourit en s'asseyant sur le lit. Son regard se posa sur un cadre posé sur la table de nuit. A l'intérieur, un couple souriait largement en envoyant des baisers.

\- Ce sont les parents de Teddy ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ce sont eux.

\- Ils ont l'air gentils.

\- Ils l'étaient. Vraiment.

Sur la photo, les cheveux de Nymphadora Tonks venaient de passer du rose au vert.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Scorpius. C'est génial !

\- Oui, sourit Harry. La maman de Teddy était métamorphomage. Ça veut dire qu'elle pouvait changer d'apparence quand elle le voulait.

\- Wahou ! C'est cool !

\- Oui, plutôt. Teddy a hérité de ce don.

\- C'est vrai ? Teddy peut changer d'apparence ?

\- Il peut changer la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux et la forme de son nez.

Scorpius était impressionné.

\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire, murmura-t-il après un temps.

\- Je suis certain que tu sais faire un tas de choses extraordinaires.

\- Bah, dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas… il y a bien quelque chose que je sais faire, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit extraordinaire…

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius descendit du lit et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Puis, du bout de l'index, il se mit à tracer des lignes imaginaires sur les lattes du plancher. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire, quand soudain, tout autour du garçon, des lignes se mirent à briller doucement. C'était comme si ce qu'il dessinait était projeté tout autour de lui.

Harry recula un peu pour avoir une meilleure perspective du dessin. Il écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'il croyait être un simple entrelacs de traits et de courbes, était en fait le buste d'une femme. Le dessin était tellement fin, tellement délicat, que Harry pouvait presque distinguer les petites ridules d'expression autour de ses yeux.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue, Harry reconnut Astoria Malefoy. Les yeux, le sourire, la forme du visage étaient identiques à ceux de Scorpius. Quelque chose comprima son cœur.

\- C'est… c'est incroyable, Scorpius, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- C'est ma maman.

\- Elle est magnifique. Elle a l'air très gentille.

\- Je crois… oui.

\- C'est une magie complexe et très délicate que tu as là, continua Harry. Ton père doit être très fier de toi.

\- Il ne sait pas.

\- Tu ne lui as jamais montré ce que tu parvenais à faire ? s'étonna Harry.

Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- Non. Il serait fâché.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de Maman. Papa n'aime pas qu'on parle de Maman. Ça le contrarie toujours très fort.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il…

\- J'ai tué ma Maman.

\- Quoi ? couina Harry.

\- Maman est morte en me donnant naissance. J'ai tué ma Maman et c'est pour ça que Papa ne m'aime pas.

Harry eut l'impression qu'une pierre d'une tonne venait de tomber dans son estomac. Il s'approcha du petit garçon et s'assit à côté de lui, sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Malefoy ait été aussi cruel avec son fils. De plus, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qu'il avait vu à l'Aquarium. Il se souvenait de la façon dont il avait pris Scorpius dans ses bras et comme il l'avait serré fort en murmurant combien il avait eu peur.

-Est-ce que… est-ce ton papa qui t'a dit… que…

-Non, répondit Scorpius. Papa n'en parle jamais. En fait… il ne me parle pas beaucoup. C'est juste qu'il…

Le petit garçon rapprocha ses genoux de son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

-Il a l'air tellement triste. Tout le temps. Alors, je me dis que c'est sûrement de ma faute, non ?

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. Il prit Scorpius par l'épaule pour l'attirer à lui.

-Ecoute, Scorpius… ton papa t'aime énormément, et jamais il ne pourrait penser que tu as tué ta maman, d'accord ? Ta maman est morte en te donnant naissance, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce sont des choses horribles qui ne devraient jamais arriver mais malheureusement, arrivent parfois. Tu n'y es strictement pour rien. Quant au fait que ton papa soit triste, et qu'il ne te parle pas beaucoup, eh bien…

Harry soupira doucement.

-Quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aimait plus que tout, il arrive qu'on ressente… un énorme trou… juste ici, dit-il en montrant sa poitrine. Un trou si immense qu'on se dit que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais plus le combler. Et ça nous rend triste. Très triste.

Scorpius hocha la tête en se blottissant contre Harry.

-Je sais que c'est mal de penser ça, Monsieur Potter… mais parfois, j'aimerais que Papa oublie Maman…

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Aucun enfant au monde ne devrait se tourmenter de la sorte.

\- Vous croyez qu'un jour Papa trouvera la personne qui parviendra à boucher le trou dans son cœur ?

\- Je l'espère, mon bonhomme. Je l'espère. Pour vous deux.

Ils restèrent assis par terre quelques instants encore, silencieux, puis Harry sentit que la respiration de Scorpius s'était faite plus profonde et plus régulière. Il se pencha et constata que le petit garçon s'était endormi dans ses bras.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry avait du mal à garder son calme tandis que l'institutrice pérorait sans discontinuer depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Alors qu'il était venu chercher Scorpius à la sortie de l'école, Mrs Simmons, l'institutrice avait demandé à lui parler. Il avait eu beau expliquer qu'il était seulement un ami de Monsieur Malefoy qui lui rendait service pendant qu'il était à l'étranger, la jeune femme lui avait répondu sur un ton péremptoire que la situation était grave et urgente. Alarmé, Harry avait fini par entrer dans la classe et s'asseoir sur un banc trop petit pour lui.

-… complètement insensé ! disait Mrs Simmons. Entre le père de l'enfant qui n'est jamais là, l'oncle – _noir_ soit dit en passant – qui arrive en retard, sans parler de cette… vieille femme, minuscule et effrayante qui attend sur le trottoir en face, à qui voulez-vous que je m'adresse quand il y a des problèmes de ce genre ?

\- Pouvez-vous en venir au fait ? Je…

\- Evidemment, sachant que cet enfant n'a même pas de mère, comment voulez-vous que…

\- Scorpius a une mère ! coupa Harry durement. Il se trouve malheureusement qu'elle est _décédée_. Scorpius est orphelin, ce n'est pas une tare que je sache ! Quant à son père, c'est vrai que son travail l'occupe beaucoup, mais je vous interdis de sous-entendre qu'il néglige son fils ! C'est plutôt vous qui êtes en tort !

Il avait terminé sa phrase en haussant dangereusement le ton et pointant l'institutrice du doigt. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

\- Quoi ? couina-t-elle.

\- Parfaitement ! Ce que je comprends de vos propos, c'est que depuis le début de l'année scolaire, une petite brute maltraite Scorpius sans que personne ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher ! Comment expliquez-vous ça ?

\- Nous apprenons aux enfants à gérer les petits conflits eux-mêmes. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir à chaque fois qu'un élève est un peu bousculé par un autre !

\- Un peu bousculé ? répéta Harry, incrédule. Scorpius a été enfermé dans un réduit de chauffage ! Ce… Freddy Blunt lui dérobe son déjeuner à peu près tous les jours ! Il le pousse dans les flaques de boue !

\- Il n'empêche que ce matin, Freddy Blunt s'est retrouvé au sommet d'un arbre, nu comme un ver, couvert de fiente de pigeon ! plastronna l'institutrice en frappant le bureau du plat de la main.

\- Et il a accusé Scorpius…

\- Précisément.

Harry fit en sorte de garder son calme.

-Mademoiselle Simmons, dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Qu'êtes-vous en train de me dire ? Qu'un enfant de sept ans a… déshabillé puis… transporté un de ses camarades, deux fois plus grand et plus gros que lui, en haut d'un arbre ? Sans même se servir d'une corde… ou d'une échelle ? Comme par… magie ?

L'institutrice rougit brutalement en pinçant les lèvres, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Mademoiselle Simmons ? répéta Harry avec un sourire innocent. Est-ce ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Nous ne savons pas comment Freddy Blunt a atterri là-haut ! s'énerva la jeune femme. Mais il clame que c'est la faute de Scorpius !

\- Scorpius qui était dans la chaufferie à ce moment-là, précisément parce que Freddy Blunt l'y avait enfermé. C'est bien cela ?

\- Ecoutez, Monsieur Potter… je…

\- Non, _vous _allez m'écouter. Je n'en ai rien à faire que le père de Teddy Blunt soit le PDG de je ne sais quelle entreprise locale et qu'il finance vos infrastructures scolaires ! Son fils n'a pas à traiter Scorpius de cette manière !

L'institutrice soupira avec agacement.

\- Comme vous l'avez très justement fait remarquer au début de cet entretien, Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas le père de cet enfant. Je vous remercie donc de vous contenter de transmettre les doléances du conseil de discipline à Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferai ! dit-il en se levant brusquement.

Il avait atteint la porte quand l'institutrice l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Il serait judicieux que Monsieur Malefoy reconsidère le fait que Scorpius poursuive sa scolarité dans cet établissement.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? rétorqua Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- Vous ne connaissez manifestement pas très bien cet enfant, Monsieur Potter. Il est… différent. Pour ne pas dire étrange. Il n'a pas sa place dans notre école.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il quitta la classe en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir, Scorpius attendait, assis sur un banc.

-Viens, Scorpius, on s'en va, dit-il en prenant la main de l'enfant.

Ils firent le trajet vers le Square Grimmaurd en voiture. En d'autre temps, Scorpius aurait été ravi d'être en voiture. Ces engins le fascinaient. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Scorpius. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ces gens sont…

Il râla en ravalant l'insulte qu'il avait sur le bout de langue. Dans des moments pareils, ils pouvaient comprendre que certains sorciers puissent autant exécrer les moldus.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, répéta-t-il.

\- Mais la maîtresse dit la vérité. Et Freddy aussi. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé en haut de l'arbre… tout nu et couvert de caca de pigeon.

\- Ouais, rigola Harry. Il ne l'a pas volé…

Voyant l'air incrédule de Scorpius, Harry se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas le moment d'encourager ce genre de comportements.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, dit-il. Ça arrive souvent chez les sorciers de ton âge. Ce sont des manifestations magiques incontrôlées. Ça m'est arrivé aussi quand j'étais à l'école primaire et que mon cousin me harcelait.

\- Comment vais-je apprendre à contrôler ma magie ?

\- On te l'enseignera à Poudlard, notamment en t'apprenant à te servir d'une baguette magique.

\- Mais… Poudlard c'est dans longtemps !

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il demanda :

\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit à ton papa, ou à ton oncle Blaise, sur ce que ce Freddy Blunt te fait subir à l'école ?

\- Non, dit Scorpius. Je ne voulais pas les embêter avec ça. Le seul qui est au courant, c'est Toppy. Mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire…

_Evidemment_, se dit Harry.

\- Tu comprends que je vais devoir en parler à ton papa quand il reviendra ce soir ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter. Je comprends.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le retour de Draco se faisait attendre. Harry prépara donc le souper. Il cuisina de simples spaghettis à la bolognaise, mais Scorpius en fut ravi.

Le repas terminé, Harry remarqua que Scorpius faisait un effort surhumain pour rester réveillé. Sans doute le contrecoup de cette horrible journée. Comme Draco n'était toujours pas là, il prit la décision de mettre l'enfant au lit. Scorpius s'endormit quasi instantanément.

Vers dix heures du soir, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Harry ouvrit.

\- Je suis horriblement désolé, Potter ! dit précipitamment Draco en entrant. Nous avons été coincés au terminal des portoloins de Singapour pendant des heures sans aucun moyen de communication ! Oh bon sang, je…

\- Tout va bien, Malefoy, le calma Harry. Il n'y a aucun problème. Juste que Scorpius tombait de sommeil à cause de la journée qu'il a eue. Là, il dort à poings fermés.

\- La journée qu'il a eue ? répéta Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Enlève ton manteau et viens au salon, dit Harry. Je vais te raconter.

Draco suspendit son manteau noir à la patère, ainsi que son écharpe verte. Il suivit Harry dans le salon. L'endroit était chaleureux et joliment décoré. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et un éclairage doux donnait à la pièce un caractère cosy.

\- La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, dit Draco, je devais avoir l'âge de Scorpius. On rendait visite à Grand-Tante Walburga. Merlin que je détestais cet endroit ! J'ai peine à croire que je suis dans la même pièce.

\- Ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai tout fait moi-même.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Ça m'a fait du bien. Ça m'a permis de me sentir chez moi. J'ai tout repeint, tout poncé, tout nettoyé. J'ai juste gardé les têtes d'elfes empaillées.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Draco.

Harry se mit à rire.

\- C'est la deuxième chose que j'ai virée, dit-il. Après le portrait de ta grand-tante. Et le mur qui allait avec.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, marmonna Draco en s'asseyant dans le divan… quelle plaie, cette bonne femme.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa Harry.

\- Je ne serais pas contre un verre de whisky pur feu…

\- D'accord.

Harry ouvrit un buffet duquel il sortit une bouteille et deux verres.

-Je suis étonné que Scorpius aille dans une école moldue, dit-il en versant le whisky dans les verres.

Draco resta silencieux. Harry se retourna pour le regarder et vit que son visage était grave.

-C'était la volonté d'Astoria, finit-il par dire.

Harry posa le verre sur la table basse devant lui.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-il.

Il raconta tout à Draco. Le harcèlement dont Scorpius faisait l'objet depuis des mois, sa réaction aujourd'hui face à Freddy Blunt et la suggestion plus qu'appuyée de l'institutrice pour qu'il change d'établissement.

Quand il eut terminé, Draco était blême. Il serrait convulsivement les doigts autour de son verre à tel point qu'il aurait pu le briser.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry face à son silence tendu.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, siffla Draco. Ils ne savent pas encore à qui ils ont affaire. Ce Blunt va payer pour ce que son immonde rejeton a fait à mon fils. Et ce ne sera que le début… je vais les détruire, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Je…

\- Tu ne feras rien de tout cela, coupa Harry. Je sais que tu es en colère et que tu n'es certainement pas prêt à entendre ça, mais… il se peut qu'ils aient raison.

\- Quoi ? éructa Draco.

\- Tu dois songer à ton fils avant toute chose. Or, le fait est que Scorpius commence à avoir des déclenchements de magie incontrôlés. Ça va l'ostraciser encore davantage !

Draco fit un claquement de langue exaspéré.

\- Je savais que ça arriverait, dit-il les dents serrées. Je l'avais dit à Astoria mais elle y tenait tellement… Mais c'est terminé. Je vais retirer Scorpius de cette maudite école et lui donner un tuteur à domicile, comme je l'avais prévu au départ.

\- Je ne pense que ce soit…

\- Je ne te demande pas de penser, Potter ! Scorpius est mon fils, pas le tien !

Harry soupira.

\- Les parents de Teddy voulaient aussi qu'il aille dans une école moldue, dit-il. Pour lui apprendre la tolérance… Après à peine un an, sa grand-mère et moi avons été obligés de constater que c'était un désastre. Teddy rentrait tous les jours en pleurant… parce qu'on le traitait de monstre ou… d'alien.

\- Alien ? répéta Draco.

\- Extra-terrestre si tu préfères. Teddy ne parvenait pas à maîtriser sa métamorphomagie. Ses cheveux changeaient de couleur constamment, en fonction de ses émotions. Les autres enfants avaient peur ou se moquaient de lui… et lui, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

\- Autant pour la tolérance, répliqua Draco avec mépris.

\- On a fini par trouver une école qui accueillait des enfants sorciers et cracmols.

\- Quoi ? Mais… ça n'existe pas…

\- Pas quand toi et moi avions l'âge de Scorpius ou de Teddy. Cette école a été créée par un couple dont l'enfant subissait ce genre de problème.

\- Pourquoi n'en entend-t-on pas parler ?

\- Parce que beaucoup de sorciers pensent toujours que l'enseignement à domicile est une meilleure option.

Draco resta pensif un moment.

\- Non, dit-il. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Les autres enfants vont…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Le nom de Malefoy reste difficile à porter. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit victime de quolibets ou de méchanceté à cause de… son ascendance.

\- La guerre est loin, Malefoy. La preuve : tu occupes une fonction que même ton père, en dépit de toutes ses manigances, n'est pas parvenu à occuper.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Draco après un temps. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

\- Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire.

\- Par Merlin, souffla Draco en se frottant les yeux. De quoi s'agit-il encore ?

\- Tu savais que Scorpius dessine tous les soirs le portrait de sa mère ?

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je le sais. Je l'ai vu l'autre soir où je me suis rendu dans sa chambre. Il… il dormait par terre, entouré de l'aura lumineuse de sa mère.

\- Pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais d'elle ?

\- Je ne pense que pas que cela te regarde, Potter, répondit Draco, froidement.

\- Scorpius croit qu'il a tué sa mère et que tu ne l'aimes pas pour cette raison.

Draco eut l'impression d'avoir été électrocuté.

\- Est-ce ce que tu penses ? insista Harry.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

Il y avait dans les yeux de Draco une douleur intense, que Harry n'avait vu qu'une seule autre fois : en sixième année, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, quand il n'avait pas la force d'accomplir la funeste tâche que Voldemort lui avait confiée. Et exactement comme ce jour-là, il vit les yeux de Draco se remplir de larmes. Cependant, aucune explosion de colère ne s'en suivit. Seulement un incommensurable abattement.

Puis ces mots, à peine murmurés :

\- Ce n'est pas Scorpius qui a tué Astoria. C'est moi.

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry.

Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, Draco se libéra d'un secret qu'il portait depuis sept longues années.

-Astoria est tombée malade peu de temps après notre mariage. Une maladie peu connue qui affectait sa magie et son système immunitaire. Les médicomages nous avaient mis en garde contre une potentielle grossesse qui aurait pu être dangereuse pour elle… mais je ne les ai pas écouté. Il fallait un héritier… absolument. J'ai fait venir les meilleurs obstétrimages pour qu'ils surveillent son état… je me disais que c'était seulement une question de moyens… que rien ne pourrait lui arriver si j'y mettais le prix…

Il secoua la tête.

-Elle est morte deux heures après avoir donné naissance à Scorpius. Par ma faute. Depuis, je ne parviens pas à regarder mon fils en face car je...

Draco ne put achever sa phrase. Harry déglutit douloureusement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une pareille confession.

\- Est-ce… est-ce que Astoria voulait aussi de cet enfant ? Ou bien…

\- Oh, elle le voulait, c'est certain…

\- Et elle connaissait les risques ?

\- Oui, elle les connaissait, mais… je n'ai rien fait pour la dissuader. Rien du tout. Car j'étais obnubilé par le désir d'avoir un héritier.

Harry soupira.

\- Malefoy… tu dois parler à Scorpius. Il a le droit de savoir.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se leva.

\- Il se fait tard. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Peux-tu m'amener Scorpius ? Nous…

\- Non.

Se rendant compte du ton péremptoire qu'il avait adopté, Harry se radoucit.

-Sa journée a été difficile, dit-il. Il était vraiment fatigué et avant que tu n'arrives, il dormait à poings fermés. Tu peux me le laisser encore cette nuit. Je le ramènerai au Manoir demain matin.

Draco considéra Harry avec un certain étonnement. Il se souciait manifestement beaucoup de Scorpius. Mais était-ce finalement si étonnant ? On parlait de St Potter après tout…

\- D'accord, concéda-t-il. Puis-je utiliser ta cheminée ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Draco récupéra son manteau dans l'entrée mais ne l'enfila pas.

-Merci, Potter. Pour…

Il fit un vague signe de la main.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, Malefoy. A demain.

Draco hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant d'entrer dans la cheminée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain, Harry fut passablement déçu de ne pas trouver Malefoy au Manoir quand il ramena Scorpius. Ce dernier par contre, ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Merci de vous être occupé de moi, Monsieur Potter.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Scorpius. J'ai été ravi de le faire.

\- Vous direz bonjour pour moi à Teddy ?

\- Je le ferai, c'est promis. Si tu veux, et si ton père est d'accord, tu pourrais même venir passer un après-midi avec lui.

Scorpius le regarda avec de grands yeux brillants, puis, sans crier gare, il entoura Harry de ses bras et le serra très fort. Bizarrement ému, Harry en fit autant.

-Maître Scorpius, dit l'elfe de maison. Votre professeur de musique va bientôt arriver.

Scorpius soupira en se détachant de Harry.

\- D'accord, Toppy. Au revoir, Monsieur Potter. Et encore merci.

\- Au revoir, Scorpius.

Harry salua l'elfe de maison et se réinstalla dans la cheminée.

De retour chez lui, il se sentit un peu désœuvré. Il n'avait rien de prévu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Teddy en fin d'après-midi. Avisant le temps froid mais sec au dehors, il se dit qu'un tour en ville serait plutôt agréable. Il pourrait en profiter pour commencer ses achats de Noël.

Fort de cette bonne résolution, il se rendit dans le hall pour y attraper son manteau. Il remarqua alors, suspendue à la patère, une écharpe verte qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il la prit en main. Elle était très douce. Du cachemire sans doute. Il se souvint l'avoir vue autour du cou de Malefoy quand il était arrivé hier soir.

Machinalement, il la porta à son nez. Il ferma les yeux, une drôle d'impression dans le ventre, alors qu'il sentait les effluves d'une eau de Cologne à la bergamote mêlée à une odeur plus douce. Celle de Malefoy.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, debout dans son hall, le nez enfoui dans l'écharpe, mais les coups frappés à sa porte d'entrée le firent sursauter.

Comme s'il était pris en faute, il boulotta l'écharpe et la dissimula dans la poche de son manteau avant d'ouvrir la porte.

C'était Hermione.

\- Bonjour, Harry !

\- Salut Hermione, dit-il en ouvrant plus largement. Je croyais que tu étais à St Mangouste aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai échangé ma garde avec une collègue.

\- Oh. Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Rien de spécial, dit-elle en ôtant son bonnet et ses gants. Ron est à la boutique avec George, du coup je me suis dit que je viendrais bien te rendre visite. Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu veux du thé ?

\- Oui, volontiers. Il fait un froid de canard, dehors.

Hermione s'installa à la table de la cuisine pendant que Harry mettait la bouilloire à chauffer.

\- Tu as déjà fait tes achats de Noël ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas encore.

\- Evidemment, tu vas encore attendre la dernière minute.

\- Figure-toi que j'allais y aller juste avant que tu n'arrives, dit Harry en mettant des feuilles de thé dans la théière.

Hermione le regarda comme si elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Alors ? dit-elle. Comment ça s'est passé avec le fils de Malefoy ?

\- C'est vraiment un petit garçon adorable, mais je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

Harry entreprit de raconter à son amie l'incident qui s'était déroulé à l'école et le harcèlement dont Scorpius faisait l'objet depuis des mois.

-Bon sang ! s'emporta Hermione quand il eut terminé son récit. Depuis le temps que je martèle qu'il faut absolument organiser un enseignement primaire pour les enfants sorciers ! C'est beaucoup trop long d'attendre qu'ils soient à Poudlard pour leur apprendre à contrôler leur magie !

Ses récriminations se mêlèrent au sifflement aigu de la bouilloire.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Shacklebolt ne fait rien à ce sujet, continua-t-elle.

\- Bah… A certains égards, Shacklebolt est plutôt vieille école, observa Harry en versant l'eau dans la théière.

\- Oui, soupira Hermione, tu as raison. Mais il n'empêche… c'est le genre de choses qui me mettent hors de moi.

\- Je sais, sourit Harry.

\- Tu l'as dit à Malefoy ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Et que va-t-il faire ?

\- Je lui ai conseillé de s'informer sur l'école que fréquente Teddy. Je pense que ça pourrait très bien convenir à Scorpius.

\- Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a pas assez de places dans cette école. Il y a peu de chances que Scorpius y soit admis. Surtout en cours d'année.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je peux peut-être en toucher un mot au directeur.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas utiliser ton statut de héros pour demander des faveurs…

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, rétorqua Harry, mais de venir en aide à un petit garçon qui ne mérite pas le traitement odieux qu'il subit.

Curieusement, Hermione n'argumenta pas. Il prit la théière et versa le thé dans deux mugs. Il ajouta deux morceaux de sucre dans le sien et tendit l'autre à Hermione.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, continua-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Il lui parla de la magie spontanée de Scorpius, du portrait de sa mère qu'il dessinait le soir avant de s'endormir et de l'attitude distante de Draco qui refusait obstinément de parler de sa défunte femme, même avec son propre fils.

A l'issue de son récit, Harry soupira.

\- Cet enfant a besoin d'une mère, Hermione, dit-il après un moment de silence.

\- Je te l'accorde mais… que veux-tu y faire ?

\- Faire en sorte que Malefoy se trouve une femme.

Hermione s'étouffa pratiquement avec son thé.

\- Quoi ? croassa-t-elle. Tu n'es pas sérieux !

\- Si. Je pense même avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait lui plaire.

\- Qui ?

\- La cousine de Ben.

\- Katie ? Katie Humphrey ? Ma collègue ?

\- Tu connais beaucoup de Katie Humphrey ?

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour lui présenter Malefoy ?

\- Un double rencard. J'invite Ben au resto, ainsi que Katie et Malefoy.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu… tu vas inviter ton ex à sortir uniquement pour… pour… caser sa cousine avec Malefoy ?

\- Je suis certain qu'il s'entendra très bien avec Katie.

\- Et que vas-tu faire pour Ben ? Tu sais très bien qu'il va s'imaginer des choses si tu l'invites au resto.

\- Bah… Ben n'était pas le pire de mes petits-amis. On pourrait se donner une deuxième chance.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, dit Hermione. Pour Malefoy mais aussi pour toi.

\- C'est juste un dîner, Hermione.

\- De toute façon, Malefoy n'acceptera jamais.

\- C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour convaincre Katie. Et aussi pour convaincre Zabini de convaincre Malefoy.

\- Tu es fou ? Jamais je ne…

\- Zabini, Katie et toi êtes amis, je le sais. Tu n'auras aucun mal à la convaincre. Quant à Malefoy, Zabini sait y faire.

\- Harry…

\- Hermione, s'il te plait…

Hermione poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Et quand comptes-tu organiser ce dîner ?

Harry lui fit un sourire innocent.

\- Demain soir ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry avait encore du mal à y croire. Non seulement Hermione était parvenue à convaincre Katie Humphrey d'accompagner son cousin au rendez-vous, mais apparemment Zabini avait convaincu Malefoy de venir aussi.

Quand Hermione l'avait appelé de bon matin pour le lui annoncer, il avait presque avalé son café de travers. Ce qui avait passablement vexé Hermione d'ailleurs car elle détestait qu'on doute de ses capacités à remplir adéquatement une mission.

Harry était donc installé à une table au Crabe de Feu, le meilleur restaurant du Londres sorcier, à discuter agréablement avec Ben et Katie, quand un serveur escorta Malefoy jusqu'à eux. Il était à tomber dans son costume noir qu'il portait de manière décontractée sur un col roulé gris foncé.

\- Bonsoir, Malefoy, dit-il en se levant. Merci d'avoir accepté de venir. Laisse-moi te présenter Benjamin Humphrey, enfin… Ben…, mon… heu…

\- Son petit-ami, répondit celui-ci en entourant possessivement la taille de Harry.

Draco considéra l'individu avec circonspection. Il portait un costume moiré violet foncé, extrêmement ajusté. Ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés en piques dont les pointes avaient une nuance verte métallique. Il portait une anneau à l'oreille droite et ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés de khôl noir.

\- Bonsoir, répondit simplement Draco.

\- Et voici sa cousine, Katie, poursuivit Harry.

Cette fois, Draco se fendit d'un sourire. La jeune femme était vêtue beaucoup plus sobrement et avec beaucoup de classe d'une simple robe noire. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en une chignon souple sur sa nuque et ses yeux, qu'elle avait identiques à ceux de son cousin, étaient légèrement maquillés.

\- Mademoiselle Humphrey, dit Draco en lui offrant un baisemain. Enchanté.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Katie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Katie est une collègue de Zabini, ajouta Harry.

\- Quel cachotier, plaisanta Draco. Blaise s'est bien gardé de me dire qu'il connaissait une aussi ravissante jeune femme.

\- Je me demande quel sombre secret il détient sur vous pour vous obliger à participer à ce dîner avec deux illustres inconnus, dit Katie avec un sourire en coin.

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de sourire à son tour.

-C'est le problème quand vous racontez trop de choses à votre meilleur ami et que celui-ci s'avère être un vil traitre.

Katie rigola franchement.

\- Et vous ? demanda Draco. Qui vous a fait chanter ?

\- Oh, moi ? dit-elle avec un geste négligent de la main. Personne. Ces deux-là veulent se remettre ensemble, dit-elle en montrant Harry et Ben, mais ils n'ont pas le cran de se voir en tête à tête. Je suis bien contente que vous soyez là. Ça m'évitera de tenir la chandelle.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Draco de partir d'un grand rire, tandis que Harry devenait rouge d'embarras. Ben, lui, trouva approprié d'enlacer Harry et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Si nous commandions ? dit ce dernier en tentant de se dégager.

L'entente entre Draco et Katie fut immédiate. Il faut dire que la jeune femme avait beaucoup voyagé durant l'année sabbatique qu'elle avait prise après ses études de médicomagie, si bien qu'elle avait cela en commun avec Draco, sans parler de sa connaissance des langues étrangères.

Tout au long du repas, Harry les avait observé avec un sentiment mitigé. Il avait plaisir à découvrir Draco comme il ne l'avait jamais vu : détendu et enjoué. Mais en même temps, il ressentait un peu de jalousie envers Katie qui était parvenue à le séduire aussi rapidement.

Après le dessert et une quantité non négligeable de verres de vin, Ben commença à devenir de plus en plus entreprenant. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Harry et lui susurra des propos salaces, tout en posant sa main clairement sur son entrejambe.

Alors qu'Harry tentait de le repousser discrètement, il perçut le regard de Draco sur Ben et lui. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal. Draco les regardait avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût.

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Draco et Katie se levèrent.

\- Merci pour cette invitation, Potter, dit-il. C'était très agréable.

\- Oh. Vous partez déjà ? observa Harry non sans une certaine inutilité.

\- Katie a des consultations tôt demain matin. Je vais la raccompagner.

_Et depuis quand Katie ne sait plus s'exprimer elle-même ? _faillit répondre Harry, mais il s'abstint. A la place, il les salua tous les deux puis les regarda partir, notant la façon dont la main de Draco se posait dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme alors qu'ils traversaient le restaurant.

-Nous pourrions en faire autant, suggéra Ben d'un ton aviné.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, seul. Peut-être vider sa bouteille de whisky pur feu et avec un peu de chance, tomber endormi comme une pierre. Et ne pas rêver de Malefoy.

-Ok, dit-il néanmoins, en soupirant. Allons-y.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry remontait le trottoir en râlant et en tirant derrière lui un immense sapin. Un fois de plus, il s'était laissé convaincre par Teddy d'acheter l'arbre le plus grand et le plus fourni, et surtout le plus difficile à transporter.

-Oh ! Harry ! Regarde ! s'exclama Teddy. Monsieur Malefoy est là !

Intrigué, Harry releva la tête pour voir en effet la silhouette de Draco qui descendait les marches du perron.

-Monsieur Malefoy ! cria Teddy en faisant de grands gestes pour attirer son attention.

Malefoy regarda dans leur direction et fit un petit signe à Teddy. Il attendit au bas des marches qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à la maison.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, dit Teddy. Scorpius n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Hum… non. Il est resté au Manoir.

\- Salut Malefoy, dit Harry à son tour. Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main ? Ce sapin pèse une tonne.

Draco haussa un sourcil, comme s'il remarquait seulement que Harry tractait un arbre coupé derrière lui.

-Heu… oui.

Il se plaça derrière Harry et souleva l'autre extrémité du sapin. Ils eurent un peu de mal à le manœuvrer dans le couloir long et étroit mais ils parvinrent tout de même à le faire entrer dans le salon et à l'installer à côté de la cheminée.

\- Ah, voilà ! s'exclama Harry avec soulagement, quand ce fut fait. Merci pour ton aide, Malefoy.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Au fait… qu'est-ce qui t'amenait ? demanda Harry en ôtant ses gants et sa veste.

\- Oh… oui… Je… je ne trouve plus mon écharpe verte en cachemire. Je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas oubliée ici lorsque je suis rentré de Singapour.

\- Une écharpe verte ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

-Hm… non, ça ne me dit rien, mentit-il.

Draco parut clairement ennuyé, ce qui mit Harry mal à l'aise.

\- C'était un cadeau ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. C'est juste que… j'y tenais… à cause de sa couleur…

\- Ah, vous les Serpentards, souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Teddy venait de débouler au salon les bras chargés d'une caisse en carton.

\- Hé, jeune homme ! l'apostropha Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Pas de décoration du sapin avant d'avoir fait mes devoirs, ânonna Teddy. Mais Harry ! C'est les vacances !

\- Justement. Si tu fais tes devoirs de vacances maintenant, tu seras tranquille après.

Teddy râla.

\- Tu ne vas pas commencer sans moi, hein ?

\- Non, promit Harry. Je ne vais sûrement pas commencer sans toi. Tu es le spécialiste ici pour ce qui concerne la décoration des sapins de Noël.

Teddy fit un sourire fier.

\- Je veux être décorateur de sapins plus tard, Monsieur Malefoy ! Mais Harry dit que c'est un métier qui n'existe pas.

\- Eh bien, c'est certain que je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de décorateur de sapins professionnel, répondit Draco. Mais… cela pourrait s'avérer utile dans une maison comme la mienne.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Il y a pas moins de quinze sapins à décorer.

\- WAHOU ! s'exclama Teddy. Quinze ! Tu as entendu ça, Harry ?

\- Oui, j'ai entendu. Quinze sapins ? Tu en as un pour chaque pièce ou quoi ?

\- Si c'était le cas, il en faudrait au moins quarante, répliqua Malefoy avec hauteur. Mais, c'est vrai qu'il y en a un dans les pièces principales.

Puis se tournant vers Teddy :

\- Ça te dirait de venir aider Scorpius à décorer celui du petit salon demain après-midi ? C'est son préféré.

\- Oh oui ! Harry, je peux ? Dis ? Je peux ?

\- Oui, tu peux. A condition que tu aies fini tes devoirs !

\- C'est promis ! Merci, Harry ! Merci, Monsieur Malefoy !

Sur ces mots, il fila hors du salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Harry le regarda partir en soupirant et en secouant la tête.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il à Malefoy. Un café ? Un thé ?

\- Non, merci, je passais juste pour… l'écharpe.

\- Oh. Je… je suis désolé… c'est…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai dû la perdre quelque part. Tant pis.

Voyant que Malefoy était sur le point de repartir, Harry se sentit le besoin de le retenir.

\- C'était sympa le resto, l'autre jour, non ? Tu… tu avais l'air de plutôt bien t'entendre avec Katie…

\- Oh oui, c'est vraiment une fille formidable !

\- Hum… vous… vous vous êtes revus ?

\- Déjà trois fois cette semaine. Et elle va venir au Manoir juste avant Noël.

\- Oh. Tu vas lui présenter Scorpius ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Heu… évidemment que je vais lui présenter Scorpius. Pourquoi pas ?

\- Oh… heu… je… c'est que… je…

\- Harryyyyy, se plaignit soudain une voix. Il n'y a plus de confituuuure…

Ben apparut sur le pas de la porte du salon.

-Ah, salut, dit-il mollement à destination de Draco.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il détailla l'autre homme en s'attardant sur ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant teints en rouge sur les pointes, sur son jeans moulant et sur son t-shirt blanc sans manche qui épousait les moindres courbes de sa musculature.

Indifférent à l'examen dont il faisait l'objet, Ben s'approcha de Harry pour l'enlacer par derrière et lui mordiller l'oreille. Harry se dégagea plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Il y a un pot de confiture de fraises dans le garde-manger, dit-il.

\- Tu ne viens pas prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

\- J'ai déjà mangé. Avant de partir acheter le sapin de Noël avec Teddy. Tu sais, celui que tu m'avais promis de m'aider à porter ?

Ben haussa les épaules en souriant, puis quitta la pièce.

\- Il le sait, ton mec, que nous sommes au mois de décembre ? dit Draco d'un ton aigre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as vu comment il est fringué ? Un t-shirt sans manche en plein hiver. Tout ça pour qu'on voie bien son bronzage artificiel et ses biceps. Et je ne te parle pas de son jeans. Il est tellement moulant que ses couilles sont sûrement toutes bleues !

\- Bon sang, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? s'insurgea Harry.

\- Il me prend que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux t'intéresser à un type comme ça ! s'énerva Draco. Il est… il est… tellement… gay !

Harry se raidit. Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Oui, dit-il sombrement. C'est ce qu'il est. Et c'est ce que je suis. Et manifestement, cela te pose un problème. Tu prétends que non, mais c'est faux.

Draco souffla.

\- En tout cas, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Oh, ça va… ne me fais pas croire que tu ne l'as pas ramené dans ton lit à peine après avoir quitté le resto !

\- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas à supporter tes commentaires désobligeants sur Ben et moi, ni ton homophobie !

\- Mon… homophobie ? répéta Draco.

\- Exactement ! Et puis, franchement, tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner ! Moi, je connais Ben depuis des mois ! Toi tu as couché avec une femme qui t'a été présentée le soir-même !

\- Quoi ? éructa Malefoy. Tu… tu penses que j'ai couché avec Katie ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? se moqua Harry.

Draco expira longuement en tentant de conserver son calme.

\- Katie est en couple depuis plusieurs années.

\- Ah… de mieux en mieux.

\- Elle a rencontré Louisa lors de sa dernière année d'études en médicomagie. Elles comptent déménager en Belgique l'année prochaine pour pouvoir se marier.

Harry fixait Draco avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu… tu veux dire… que Katie est… mais… pourquoi Hermione ne m'a rien dit ? Ou Ben ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait te faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu espérais que Katie et moi, nous…

Draco s'interrompit.

-Par Merlin, souffla-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité à ce dîner !

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda durement Draco.

\- Je… je voulais juste t'aider, dit Harry pauvrement. Et aider Scorpius.

Draco serra les poings.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Potter, cracha-t-il. Et mon fils non plus !

\- Malefoy, je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Te mêler de ma vie ? Décider à ma place ce qui est le mieux pour moi et pour mon fils ?

\- C'est vrai, j'ai eu tort, mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Demain, tu feras venir Teddy au Manoir parce que je le lui ai promis, mais après cela, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Il sortit en trombe de la pièce. Le claquement de la porte d'entrée résonna longtemps aux oreilles de Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry avançait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'hôpital St Mangouste. Il était déjà venu suffisamment souvent pour ne pas devoir demander son chemin. Il s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle une plaquette était apposée, portant l'inscription « Guérisseuse Granger ».

Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un bureau et non d'un local de consultation, il frappa et entra sans même attendre d'y avoir été invité.

-Harry ! sursauta Hermione, mécontente de cette irruption cavalière.

Elle était assise derrière un bureau, tandis que Blaise Zabini était adossé au mur à côté de la fenêtre magique.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de Katie Humphrey ? demanda-t-il avec colère, sans un regard pour Zabini.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de paraître étonnée. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu savoir ? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

\- Qu'elle était en couple et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça marche avec Malefoy !

\- Il semble au contraire que ça marche plutôt bien. Ils sont d'excellents amis.

Harry leva les bras au ciel.

\- Bon sang, Hermione ! s'écria-t-il, de plus en plus colère.

\- Eh ! intervint sèchement Zabini. Descends de tes grands hippogriffes, Potter ! Fais preuve d'un peu d'honnêteté et admets que ton plan était stupide !

\- Il n'était pas stupide ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que moi, j'ai entendu de la bouche de Scorpius ! Il…

\- J'en ai entendu et vu plus que toi, Potter ! Je te rappelle que je m'occupe de ce gosse depuis qu'il est né ! Et toi, tu l'héberges une nuit et tu crois tout savoir ? Tu crois que moi, son parrain, et le meilleur ami de son père, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas dit à Draco tout ce que je pense de son comportement de merde ?

Harry eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je… je me doute que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais… c'est juste que…

\- Scorpius n'a pas besoin qu'on lui donne une mère, coupa Blaise plus doucement. Il a besoin de son père. Il a besoin que son père soit heureux.

\- Comment pourrait-il être heureux s'il vit dans le souvenir perpétuel d'Astoria ? Je comprends qu'il ait été tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il ne puisse pas envisager d'aimer une autre femme mais…

\- Draco n'était pas amoureux d'Astoria.

Un silence de plomb accueillit la déclaration de Blaise.

-Quoi ? souffla Harry.

Blaise se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant.

\- Merde, murmura-t-il. Draco va m'arracher les couilles s'il apprend que je t'ai parlé de ça…

\- Blaise, dit Hermione. Au point où nous en sommes…

\- Ouais… ouais, tu as raison.

\- Bon sang, de quoi s'agit-il ? s'énerva Harry.

Blaise prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Draco est homosexuel. Il le cache depuis toujours et refuse d'en parler. Jusqu'il y a peu, j'étais le seul à être courant.

\- Pou… pourquoi ? murmura Harry.

\- L'été après notre quatrième année, sa mère a trouvé dans ses affaires scolaires un journal dans lequel il avait écrit des choses à propos… d'un garçon de l'école pour qui il avait des sentiments. Elle en a parlé à son père qui est entré dans une rage folle. Il a menacé de retirer Draco de Poudlard et de le mettre à Durmstrang, et aussi de le déshériter.

\- Par Merlin…

\- Draco a toujours respecté son père au-delà de ce qui était raisonnable, continua Blaise d'un ton amer. Alors, il a fait en sorte de ne pas le décevoir : il a annihilé les sentiments qu'il avait pour t… pour le garçon en question.

Il soupira tristement. Il se rappela la première fois et la seule autre fois où il avait parlé de ça à quelqu'un. C'était à Hermione à peine quelques semaines auparavant.

_\- Et ça été la première d'une longue série de mauvaises décisions qu'il a prises par la suite. Sortir avec Pansy, intégrer la Brigade inquisitoriale…, prendre la Marque... Si seulement il lui avait parlé… si seulement il avait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… Je suis certain que Potter l'aurait protégé, ou il aurait demandé à Dumbledore de le faire. Bon sang, j'aurais peut-être dû le dire moi-même à Potter. J'étais au courant, j'aurais pu…_

_\- Blaise, intervint doucement Hermione. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et tu sais bien que les choses se sont passées exactement comme elles le devaient… Si Harry ne s'était pas emparé de force de la baguette de Malefoy, jamais il n'aurait pu vaincre Voldemort. En un sens, il fallait qu'ils se haïssent pour que toute cette horreur se termine. _

_\- Je sais. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que maintenant, Draco est un homme brisé, aigri, qui ne supporte pas la vue de son fils car il ressemble trop à sa mère et que ça lui rappelle constamment les erreurs qu'il a faites ! _

_\- Il est toujours amoureux de Harry ?_

_\- Il prétend que non. Mais je ne le crois pas. _

_\- Alors, c'est peut-être à nous de faire quelque chose. _

_\- Quoi ? _

_\- Il est toujours question que tu emmènes Scorpius à l'Aquarium de Londres le mois prochain ? _

\- Et Astoria ? demanda Harry, sortant Blaise de ses pensées.

\- Astoria était la sœur de Daphné Greengrass, une Serpentard de notre année. Je ne suis pas sûr que Draco avait conscience de son existence lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Toujours est-il qu'ils se sont revus lors d'un gala organisé par le Ministère. Ils sont devenus très proches. Suffisamment pour qu'Astoria accepte d'épouser Draco sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté dans ce cas ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Blaise. Même si Draco n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il lui portait suffisamment d'affection pour que leur vie commune soit agréable. Il lui apportait aussi la sécurité financière et une certaine position sociale.

\- Bon sang, grommela Harry. A t'entendre, on se croirait en 1912…

\- Pour beaucoup de sang-pur, cette époque n'est pas encore révolue.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Alors, il… il a fait ça pour… pour faire plaisir à son père ?

\- Oui, confirma Blaise.

\- Mais il devait tout de même… apprécier Astoria un petit peu puisqu'il… il a eu un enfant avec elle…

\- Scorpius est le fruit d'une conception médicalement assistée, intervint Hermione. Une insémination artificielle si tu préfères.

\- La technique… moldue ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui, dit Blaise. Draco en avait entendu parler. Il a trouvé que c'était une bonne alternative à…

Blaise n'acheva pas sa phrase, se contenant de faire un geste vague de la main.

Harry resta interdit un moment, tentant d'absorber tant bien que mal ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se frotta machinalement le menton, sa barbe de trois jours crissant sous ses doigts.

\- Harry ? demanda Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je vais rentrer, annonça-t-il. Teddy est seul à la maison avec Ben et Merlin sait ce qu'il est capable de lui faire endurer !

\- Tu… tu t'es vraiment remis avec Ben ? s'exclama Hermione avec incrédulité.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu as un problème avec lui ? réagit Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Oh, aucun ! ironisa Hermione. A part le fait qu'il est complètement stupide !

\- Il n'est pas stupide !

\- Par pitié, Harry ! Il n'a aucun sujet de conversation ! A part lui-même !

\- Tu es injuste. Ben est très gentil. Il…

\- Oui. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu l'as quitté la première fois. Parce qu'il était _gentil_.

\- Hermione…

\- Je te connais, Harry. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui te mesurer, quelqu'un qui ne te tiendra jamais pour acquis et que toi, tu ne pourras pas tenir pour acquis non plus… Tu as besoin d'un égal, pas d'un…

\- Arrête.

Hermione soupira.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Harry lui lança un regard lourd d'avertissement.

\- Peut-être, admit-il. Mais la personne que tu décris n'est pas prête de se pointer devant moi, alors à défaut d'avoir trouvé mon égal, je me contenterai de Ben !

Il sortit du bureau sans plus rien ajouter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco releva la tête de sa pile de documents. Une onde magique venait de parcourir la pièce, annonçant que quelqu'un arrivait par la cheminée. Il consulta sa montre. Quatorze heures.

Ce devait le petit Teddy.

Toppy avait reçu des instructions pour accueillir le garçon et l'emmener directement dans le petit salon, si bien que Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas et se replongea donc dans son travail.

Cependant, après plus d'une heure de lecture fastidieuse de rapports sur les tensions entre les Centaures et les Etres de l'Eau sur l'Ile de Skye, il décida d'aller voir comment les garçons s'en sortaient avec le sapin de Noël.

Arrivé devant la porte du petit salon, celle-ci était entrouverte et il put voir Scorpius et Teddy assis en tailleur sur le tapis. Ils étaient en train de nouer des rubans autour de sucres d'orge blancs et rouges, tout en bavardant.

\- … aux Lutins de Noël ? demandait Scorpius.

\- Un train magique, répondit Teddy. Et toi ? Tu leur as demandé quoi aux Lutins de Noël ?

Draco se doutait qu'à son âge, Teddy ne croyait plus vraiment aux Lutins de Noël mais il apprécia qu'il joue le jeu devant Scorpius.

\- J'ai demandé un aquarium, dit Scorpius.

\- Avec des piranhas ? demanda avidement Teddy.

\- Ouais… mais je ne suis pas sûr que les Lutins vont parvenir à en attraper pour les mettre dedans. Tu imagines s'ils se faisaient manger ?

Teddy étouffa un petit rire.

-Mais… je crois que j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux plus ça.

_Quoi ? _paniqua Draco derrière la porte. Par Merlin, tout était déjà prêt ! Il avait acheté la cuve, les pompes, les lampes, les poissons et même des plantes… le technicien allait venir demain tout installer !

-Tu veux quoi alors ? demanda Teddy.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Bah… je ne sais pas si les Lutins peuvent apporter ça…

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Quelqu'un qui va boucher le trou dans le cœur de Papa.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est Monsieur Potter qui m'a dit ça. Il a dit que Papa était triste parce que la mort de Maman avait laissé un très gros trou dans son cœur mais… mais que peut-être un jour quelqu'un arriverait à le faire disparaître. Alors ce n'est pas grave si je ne reçois pas d'aquarium… je veux juste que mon Papa ne soit plus triste.

Draco avait la bouche sèche et le cœur serré dans un étau. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et ses yeux piquaient dangereusement. Il pressa son poing contre sa bouche pour étouffer son désarroi.

\- Je ne sais pas si les Lutins peuvent faire quelque chose à ça, répondit Teddy après un moment de silence. Mais ça vaut la peine de demander… peut-être qu'un jour, ça marchera.

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'est ce que je répète tous les ans à Harry.

\- Lui aussi il a un trou dans son cœur ?

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça. Tous les ans, la vieille de Noël, à quatre heures de l'après-midi, on va à Covent Garden, devant le grand sapin de Noël, pour voir si les Lutins y ont déposé son cadeau.

\- C'est quooooi ?

\- Un amoureux. Un vrai. Pas comme les nazes qui courent après lui pour son argent et sa célébrité.

Draco fut choqué par la dureté dans le ton du garçon. Ça se sentait qu'il n'aimait pas les petits-amis de son parrain.

\- Pourquoi les Lutins le mettraient à Covent Garden et pas dans votre salon ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Sais pas. C'est le truc de Harry. Il rigole toujours avec ça, mais je sais qu'au fond, il le pense vraiment… il me dit toujours que ce sera son parfait moment de Noël : rencontrer son amoureux au pied du sapin de Covent Garden. Et l'embrasser.

\- Beurk.

\- Ouais, c'est clair.

Les deux enfants restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Je peux te dire un secret, Scorpius ?

\- Oui, répondit l'enfant sur ce ton sérieux et vibrant qu'il adoptait quand il était très désireux de savoir quelque chose.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son fils était tout aussi curieux que lui au même âge. Et encore maintenant, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu promets de ne rien dire ? insista Teddy. Surtout pas à ton père ?

\- Promis !

Pour le coup, Draco tendit l'oreille encore davantage. Quel était donc ce secret qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ?

-Harry est amoureux de ton père.

Draco se figea littéralement.

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda Scorpius qui ne semblait pas vraiment heurté par la nouvelle.

\- Je l'ai entendu le dire à Tante Hermione, un soir où il avait bu trop de whisky pur feu. Et puis, il y a l'écharpe.

\- L'écharpe ?

\- Ton père a oublié son écharpe chez Harry le soir où il est venu te rechercher. Depuis, Harry la cache en dessous de son oreiller. Parfois, il la porte quand il croit qu'il est tout seul.

Draco avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il bougea le plus discrètement possible pour mieux observer la réaction de son fils. Celui-ci était toujours assis, en train de jouer avec les rubans.

-Ça t'embête ? demanda Teddy.

Scorpius ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Non, finit-il par dire. Ça ne m'embête pas.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si mon Papa est amoureux de Monsieur Potter.

\- C'est ce que Harry pense aussi. Il est persuadé que ton papa ne l'aime pas.

\- Mon Papa n'aime personne.

Sur ces mots, le petit garçon se leva et commença à accrocher les sucres d'orge aux branches les plus basses du sapin.

Draco lui, était comme pétrifié. Les mots de son fils l'avaient transpercé de part en part. Et c'était bien plus douloureux que toutes les blessures qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'alors.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, encore déstabilisé par les révélations de Teddy et par les propos de son fils, Draco faillit ne pas entendre les coups répétés d'un hibou contre la fenêtre de son bureau.

Comme le volatile têtu redoublait d'ardeur, Draco finit par se lever et aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Aussitôt le hibou lâcha un paquet entre ses mains avec un hululement indigné, avant de s'envoler à tire d'ailes.

Intrigué, Draco déballa le paquet. Il contenait une écharpe en cachemire vert. Son écharpe.

Un petit mot était posé par-dessus.

_« Malfoy, _

_J'ai retrouvé ton écharpe. Elle avait glissé derrière le meuble dans l'entrée._

_Je te remercie pour Teddy. Il était ravi de son après-midi passée au Manoir. _

_Bonne soirée. _

_HP ». _

Draco caressa tendrement l'écharpe, soulagé de l'avoir à nouveau en sa possession. Il l'avait achetée à New-York lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages. Elle n'avait aucune particularité, sinon celles d'être très douce et d'avoir la couleur exacte des yeux de Potter.

Il se souvenait encore de son empressement quand il était entré dans le magasin, suivi de la honte de se comporter comme un adolescent énamouré. Puis, tous ces sentiments contraires avaient disparu une fois qu'il l'avait mise autour de son cou. Après tout, c'était son secret et personne ne le devinerait jamais.

Se rappelant la confession de Teddy, il porta l'étoffe à son nez et la respira doucement. Elle sentait toujours son Eau de Cologne, mais aussi quelque chose d'inattendu : l'odeur douce et sucrée de Harry.

Draco ferma les yeux.

Si Potter manquait de courage, alors il était peut-être temps que lui en fasse preuve, pour un fois dans sa vie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il y avait toujours une atmosphère particulière qui régnait au Ministère le 23 décembre. C'était le dernier jour de travail avant l'interruption de Noël et les employés étaient bien souvent joyeux et fébriles. Presque en congé mais pas encore tout à fait.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur, Draco s'attendait donc à cette ambiance festive et parfois agaçante, et à ce que fusent des « Joyeux Noël » entre toutes les personnes qui se croisaient.

Il n'y eut rien de tout cela. Au contraire, les mines étaient sombres et les conversations plutôt tendues.

\- Quelle histoire…

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout…

\- Quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ce sont les risques du métier…

Un _ding_ sonore accompagné d'une voix magique annonça qu'il était arrivé au deuxième niveau, celui de la Justice Magique.

Il sortit ainsi que deux autres personnes qui se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le quartier des Aurors. Draco fronça les sourcils. Le quartier des Aurors n'était jamais le plus calme du Ministère mais il y régnait rarement une telle agitation.

Draco soupira et prit la direction du bureau du chef des Aurors, à qui il devait remettre un rapport.

La porte était grande ouverte et Robards était assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains.

\- Bonjour Robards, dit Draco. Voici mon rapport sur le conflit entre les Centaures et les Etres de l'Eau sur l'Ile de Skye. Vous verrez que…

\- Désolé, Malefoy, le coupa l'Auror. Nous allons devoir remettre ça à plus tard.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Gawain Robards se frotta le visage. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup.

\- Une mission a mal tourné ce matin, dit-il. Mon meilleur Auror est à l'hôpital et je suis sans nouvelle.

\- Votre… meilleur… Auror, répéta Draco avec difficulté. Vous…vous parlez de… Potter ?

Robards hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Les témoins ne sont pas clairs. Certains parlent d'une arme moldue, d'autre d'un _avada kedavra_. J'essaye de joindre un foutu toubib à Ste Mangouste et personne ne répond ! s'écria-t-il en tapant la main sur son bureau.

La tête de Draco bourdonnait dangereusement. Il quitta le bureau de Robards à reculons sans faire attention à ce que l'homme était en train de lui dire. Il reprit l'ascenseur. Puis, arrivé dans le grand hall, il se mit à courir comme un fou jusqu'à trouver une cheminée de libre dans laquelle il s'engouffra en criant « Ste Mangouste ».

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'hôpital Ste Mangouste bruissait de son agitation habituelle.

Sans prendre la peine de demander son chemin, Draco monta directement à l'étage qu'il savait dédié à la prise en charge des Aurors blessés en intervention. Il le savait car c'était là que Blaise travaillait. Indifférent à l'infirmière qui l'interpellait vertement afin de savoir où il allait, il arpenta le couloir jusqu'à trouver la chambre qu'il cherchait.

A travers la fenêtre, il vit Harry, assis dans un lit. Hormis son bras droit bandé et une perfusion magique, il avait l'air de se porter plutôt bien. Une vague de soulagement déferla sur lui mais elle fut de courte durée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Ben apparut dans son champ de vision. Il s'approcha, s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit Harry dans ses bras. Harry s'abandonna à son étreinte avec une telle douceur, une telle confiance, que cela en était douloureux à voir.

Draco recula. Il en avait assez vu. Il se fustigea de s'être laissé avoir par les confidences de Teddy à son fils.

-C'est n'importe quoi, murmura-t-il.

A ce moment, il percuta quelqu'un derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Draco ? demanda Blaise. Personne n'est admis ici sans autorisation.

\- Vraiment ? répliqua Draco. Il a une autorisation, lui ? dit-il d'un ton méprisant, en faisant un mouvement du menton en direction de la porte de la chambre.

\- Benjamin Humphrey était renseigné dans le dossier de Potter comme personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

\- Oh.

Cette information contraria fortement Draco.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vais m'en aller, dit-il froidement.

\- Ça date de l'époque où ils étaient en couple, continua Blaise. Potter n'a pas mis son dossier à jour.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance puisqu'ils sont à nouveau ensemble.

\- Non.

\- Si. Ils…

\- Ils ont rompu hier.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Granger, grogna Draco.

\- Humphrey est mannequin. Il est tombé amoureux de son photographe. Il l'a annoncé à Potter, hier.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-Tu connais Potter, dit-il. L'ami des moldus, des cracmols, des poufsouffles et apparemment de ses ex.

La nouvelle aurait dû le réjouir, mais Draco restait morose.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Draco…

\- Dis-moi au moins s'il va bien.

\- Oui. Il va bien. Il a eu beaucoup de chance.

\- C'était un _avada kedavra _?

Blaise hocha la tête.

-C'est définitivement le meilleur Auror que je connaisse, dit-il. Il ne doit son salut qu'à un putain de bon réflexe qui lui a permis de l'éviter. Sinon… eh bien, sinon, il n'y aurait certainement pas survécu. Pas une troisième fois.

Draco ferma les yeux, douloureusement conscient de ce que Blaise venait de lui dire.

\- Il va rester hospitalisé longtemps ?

\- Non. Il sort cet après-midi. Juste le temps que la poche de perfusion soit vide. C'est une potion régénérante.

Rassuré, Draco se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte.

\- Je vais rentrer, dit-il. Merci de m'avoir donné de ses nouvelles.

\- Draco…

\- Bonne journée, Blaise.

Alors qu'il allait partir, la porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrit et Ben en sortit.

\- Ah, salut ! dit-il. Draco, c'est ça ?

\- Bonjour, répondit celui-ci froidement.

\- Tu viens voir Harry ?

\- Non, je…

\- C'est cool, mec. Il va bien. J'ai eu un peu peur qu'il ait fait ça à cause de moi, mais, non… c'est cool, tout va bien.

\- A cause de toi ? répéta Draco.

\- Ouais, tu vois, j'ai rompu avec lui, hier. Et comme il était un peu accro, je me suis dit… il gère mal la séparation et il a essayé de se foutre en l'air… tu vois, genre, je cours vers le danger car plus rien ne me retient ici… mais non, tout va bien. Il m'a juré que c'était juste un chelou qui l'a attaqué !

Draco sentait la colère bouillir en lui comme un chaudron.

-Se foutre en l'air ? répéta-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Ben le regarda bêtement en clignant des yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il heurtait le mur avec un grand _boum_.

\- Espèce de pauvre connard égocentrique ! siffla Draco à deux centimètres de son visage. Harry a vécu dans sa vie des trucs que ton cerveau de strangulot atrophié n'est même pas en mesure de comprendre ! Jamais, tu entends, jamais il n'aurait la lâcheté de _se foutre en l'air_ parce qu'une merde comme toi l'a quitté. Jamais ! Et je t'interdis de dire qu'il n'y a rien qui le retient ici. Il y a ses amis pour commencer. Et puis, il y a Teddy. Tu es incapable de te rendre compte qu'il aime ce gamin comme son fils ! Jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné de sa propre volonté !

\- Eh, mec, calme-toi. Tu…

\- Ta gueule. Tu ne le mérites pas.

\- Qui me mérite alors ?

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry qui se trouvait debout, dans le couloir, vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital, la poche de perfusion dans sa main.

Draco le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Harry le fixa en retour, en attendant une réponse à sa question, qui ne vint jamais.

Draco avait tourné les talons et remontait le couloir à grands pas, sa robe de sorcier flottant derrière lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Allez, Harry ! On y va ! dit Teddy en lui tirant le bras.

Harry grimaça légèrement. Sa blessure au bras lui faisait encore un peu mal. Il n'avait rien dit à Teddy de son hospitalisation de la veille pour ne pas inquiéter le petit garçon davantage.

\- Ecoute, Teddy, peut-être qu'on peut rester ici, regarder un film…

\- Non ! On doit aller à Covent Garden ! On le fait tous les ans ! C'est obligé !

\- Teddy…

\- Imagine que ton amoureux soit là ! Tu vas le rater !

\- Teddy, soupira Harry. Tout ça, c'est… c'est juste pour rire… Il n'y a personne qui m'attend à Covent Garden.

Teddy regarda son parrain avec de grands yeux déçus.

-Tu ne crois plus à la magie de Noël ?

Harry soupira.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais…

\- Alors, on y va !

Comme Harry résistait encore, Teddy le tira à nouveau par le bras.

-Allez, Papa !

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Harry regarda Teddy, stupéfait.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Ça m'a échappé.

\- Eh, tu n'as rien dit de mal, mon grand. C'est juste que… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me considérer comme…

\- Je sais qui est mon père, coupa Teddy. C'est Remus Lupin. Et grâce à tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui, j'en suis très fier. Mais… ça fait tellement longtemps que je vis avec toi que… que… dans ma tête, et dans mon cœur, c'est toi… mon papa.

Le cœur de Harry se gonfla d'émotion.

-Moi, c'est pareil, dit-il d'une voix étranglée en serrant Teddy dans ses bras. Tu es mon petit garçon. Tu seras toujours mon petit garçon.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Teddy demande :

-Alors, on peut aller à Covent Garden maintenant ?

Harry rigola.

\- C'est d'accord. On va à Covent Garden.

\- YEEEEEEEEH !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Finalement, Harry ne regrettait pas de s'être laissé convaincre par Teddy. Il aimait descendre les rues animées et festives de Seven Dials, admirer les façades colorées et fredonner les chansons diffusées dans les haut-parleurs, pour découvrir, au détour d'une rue étroite, les colonnades et la prestance toute victorienne des halles de Covent Garden.

La Ville de Londres avait une nouvelle fois fait fort en matière d'illuminations et de décorations de Noël. Face à l'entrée nord se trouvait un immense renne sur un traineau garni de paquets cadeaux. Tout autour des halles, des guirlandes et des boules lumineuses étaient accrochées aux structures. Et plus loin, derrière le toit en verre et en fer forgé, se dressait un grand sapin de Noël richement décoré.

\- Allez, papa ! Viens ! disait Teddy en le tirant par la main. Le sapin est là !

\- Oui, oui, Teddy. Il est là et il y sera encore dans cinq minutes !

Ils longèrent le bâtiment et bifurquèrent sur la place entre les halles et St Paul's Church.

Harry s'arrêta à proximité du sapin et se mit à sourire. Il se demanda s'il cesserait un jour d'être émerveillé par la féérie de Noël. Il espérait bien que non.

\- Papa, dit Teddy d'un drôle de ton. Je… je crois que quelqu'un t'a déposé un amoureux au pied du sapin…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rigola Harry. Il n'y a pas de…

Son regard se posa alors sur une silhouette accroupie devant un petit garçon blond. L'homme était en train de rajuster l'écharpe de l'enfant et de lui enfiler un bonnet sur la tête. Quand Scorpius vit Harry, il se mit à courir dans sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras, puis dans ceux de Teddy.

Un peu hébété, Harry laissa Scorpius en compagnie de Teddy et se dirigea vers Draco. Ce dernier restait au pied du sapin, les mains dans les poches de son manteau en laine noire, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Harry se sentait complètement idiot. Tout cela n'était qu'une pure coïncidence. Mais il avait beau se le répéter, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal et ses jambes tremblaient.

-Malefoy ? dit-il alors qu'il était à quelques pas de lui. Je… je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il ne put rien ajouter car Draco avait comblé la distance entre eux.

Harry avait les yeux démesurément ouverts. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui était en train d'arriver. Et pourtant… Draco Malefoy était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser. Le baiser était exigeant, presque brutal. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Harry avait imaginé. Et Merlin savait qu'il avait rêvé de cette scène des milliers de fois. A chaque fois le scénario était le même. Il s'approchait du sapin et l'homme de ses rêves se penchait et l'embrassait doucement, tendrement.

Pourtant, il n'aurait rien voulu changer. Parce que cette fois, même s'il manquait de tendresse, l'homme de ses rêves était bien réel. Draco Malefoy était là, en chair et en os, en train de lui donner le plus merveilleux des baisers.

Harry referma ses bras autour du cou de Draco et répondit au baiser avec bonheur. A cet instant, comme s'il avait attendu ce signal, comme s'il semblait soulagé, Draco s'adoucit.

Après quelques instants, Draco s'éloigna et sourit en écartant une mèche de cheveux sur le front de Harry. Puis, il ôta son écharpe de son cou et l'enroula autour de celui de Harry.

\- La réponse est moi.

\- Qu… quoi ? balbutia Harry en clignant des yeux.

\- Hier, tu as demandé qui te méritait. La réponse, c'est moi.

\- Vraiment ? sourit Harry. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne suis peut-être pas un mannequin, je ne suis pas musclé, ou bronzé, et… et je ne porte pas de pantalons moulants – en fait j'ai horreur de ça – mais… mais j'ai quelque chose que tous ces abrutis n'ont pas ! Je te connais ! Je te connais mieux que personne ! Et toi c'est pareil ! Alors, je ne te promets pas que ce sera toujours tranquille entre nous… ça risque même d'être le contraire… mais au moins je sais que je serai ton…

\- Egal, acheva Harry à sa place.

\- Ton égal, oui. Et toi le mien.

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… maintenant ?

Draco soutint son regard.

-Parce que je me suis caché toute ma vie et que j'en ai assez. Parce que je ne veux plus me mentir, ni mentir à mon fils. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai honte de ce que je suis, car ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin… ça ne l'est plus.

Il fit un sourire en coin.

\- Et puis… pour une fois que le grand Harry Potter manquait de courage, il fallait bien que j'en profite pour lui montrer que je pouvais en avoir. De temps en temps…

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Cette fois, Draco baissa les yeux et Harry crut même le voir rougir un peu.

-Je… bon sang, Harry… je… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai quinze ans.

Cette révélation coupa le souffle de Harry. Alors, ainsi, il était le garçon dont Blaise parlait l'autre jour. Celui pour lequel Draco avait des sentiments qu'il avait fait taire après avoir entendu la réaction de son père.

-Et toi ? murmura Draco, soudain embarrassé. Est-ce que… est-ce que je me suis trompé en pensant que, toi aussi, tu…

Il fit un geste vague entre eux deux.

\- Non, dit Harry. Tu ne t'es pas trompé.

\- Depuis… quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. A Poudlard, tu me cassais tellement les couilles que j'ai du mal à me dire que j'aurais pu être amoureux de toi… et puis, j'avais autre chose en tête que de réfléchir à mon orientation sexuelle. Après la guerre, quand j'ai enfin pu me poser et admettre que je préférais les garçons, j'ai commencé à te voir autrement. A… fantasmer. Mais je m'étais juré de ne jamais commettre l'erreur de tomber amoureux d'un mec hétéro. Alors, tu es resté… un fantasme, un rêve inaccessible. Et j'ai pris soin de fréquenter des hommes qui ne te ressemblaient en rien. Car je ne voulais pas salir l'image parfaite que j'avais de toi. Mais j'avais beau me raconter tout ce que je voulais, le fait est que j'étais bel et bien tombé amoureux de toi.

Draco sourit et se pencha vers lui. Et cette fois, le baiser fut absolument parfait. Doux et tendre comme Harry se l'était imaginé.

Mais quand Draco s'écarta à nouveau, ses yeux étaient soucieux.

\- Ecoute, Harry… je… je vais devoir te raconter beaucoup de choses. A propos de moi, de mon mariage… de… de la naissance de Scorpius. J'espère seulement que tu voudras bien…

\- Draco, coupa Harry en l'entourant de ses bras. Nous discuterons. Mais sache que rien de tout ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera reculer. Je t'attends depuis trop longtemps.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon parfait moment de Noël, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu n'es qu'une lopette sentimentale, Potter, se moqua Draco.

\- Ouais. Je l'avoue. Effrayé, Malefoy ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Potter.

Harry le fit taire efficacement en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Un peu plus loin, assis sur un banc, Scorpius et Teddy assistaient à la scène.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont faire ça tout le temps ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Au début, sûrement. Après ça passe. Enfin, je crois.

\- Ça veut dire qu'ils sont heureux ?

\- Ouais, c'est clair.

\- Alors, je ne veux pas que ça passe. Je veux qu'ils se fassent des bisous tout le temps.

Teddy n'était pas sûr d'avoir un avis sur la question, mais il était content de lui. Il savait que Monsieur Malefoy écoutait derrière la porte. Il l'avait senti. Et son plan avait marché parce que Monsieur Malefoy avait eu le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait. Sans quoi, on y serait encore.

Ouais… Monsieur Malefoy méritait vraiment son papa.

-Tu vois, Scorpius, dit-il du ton sérieux de celui qui avait trois ans de plus et connaissait les choses de la vie, il faut toujours croire dans la magie de Noël. Elle a apporté un amoureux à mon papa et elle a rendu le sourire au tien.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Si ton papa et le mien sont amoureux, ça veut dire qu'ils vont être comme un papa et une maman pour nous ? Et que nous, nous sommes des frères ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça.

\- Wahou… j'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand frère.

\- Et moi, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère.

Scorpius sourit en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Teddy.

-Teddy… c'est le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie toute entière.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Comme Teddy et Harry n'avaient rien prévu de particulier pour la veille de Noël, sinon se vautrer dans le fauteuil et regarder un film, il fut rapidement convenu qu'ils viendraient passer le réveillon au Manoir.

Scorpius et Teddy avaient sauté de joie à cette perspective, se promettant de rester éveillés au moins jusque minuit pour guetter l'arrivée des lutins de Noël.

C'était sans compter sur leur journée riche en émotions. A neuf heures du soir, les deux garçons tombaient littéralement de sommeil, si bien que Harry accepta que Teddy reste dormir au Manoir dans la chambre voisine de celle de Scorpius.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux deux enfants, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

-Ça va ? demanda Harry, voyant les yeux fatigués de Draco.

Draco s'assit dans le canapé et prit Harry dans ses bras.

-Oui. Maintenant, tout va bien.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à contempler le feu qui ronflait généreusement dans la cheminée.

\- Qu'est-ce nous allons faire ? demanda Draco.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Toi et moi.

\- Tu veux que nous attendions un peu avant d'en parler autour de nous ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Eh bien, ce sera difficile d'échapper au regard scrutateur d'Hermione qui se demandera sûrement pourquoi je souris tout le temps comme un idiot, mais… je pense pouvoir m'en sortir.

Draco rigola avant de soupirer doucement.

\- C'est à cause de tes parents ? demanda Harry. Tu as peur de leur réaction ?

\- Mon père sera fou de rage, c'est certain. Mais ça m'est égal. J'ai attaché trop d'importance à son avis pendant trop longtemps. Et puis… il ne peut plus rien me faire maintenant.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Peu de temps avant que le Magenmagot ne décide de l'exiler, mon père avait mis toutes nos propriétés à mon nom et m'avait cédé la quasi-totalité de la fortune des Malefoy. Il ne peut plus me déshériter. Et maintenant qu'ils vivent en France depuis plus de cinq ans, mes parents ont perdu l'influence qu'ils pouvaient avoir ici.

\- Et ta mère ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse te tourner le dos.

\- Non, admit Draco. Et puis Scorpius est son seul petit-fils. Elle voudra continuer à le voir.

\- Que crains-tu dans ce cas ?

Draco prit un instant de réflexion.

\- Je ne sais pas. L'opinion des autres, sans doute. Celle de tes amis. De ta famille. La presse, qui pensera sûrement que je t'ai jeté un sort ou quelque chose du genre… Sitôt qu'ils seront au courant pour nous, nous serons assaillis de questions…

\- Mes amis seront contents pour moi. Quant à ma famille, je suppose que tu parles des Weasley…

\- Ils ne m'ont jamais porté dans leur cœur…

\- Non, mais quand je leur dirai que tu es celui que je voulais et qui me rend heureux, ils t'accepteront. De toute façon, je sais déjà comment amadouer Molly Weasley.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

\- Grâce à Scorpius. Elle ne pourra jamais résister à un petit garçon aussi poli et adorable.

\- Vil manipulateur ! Te servir d'un enfant !

\- En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis.

Draco l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

\- Et pour la presse ? demanda-t-il.

\- Là, je suis d'accord avec toi. Sitôt qu'ils sauront que nous sortons ensemble, nous n'aurons plus la paix. Alors ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de garder notre relation pour nous pendant un petit moment. Histoire que nous puissions profiter l'un de l'autre en toute tranquillité.

Draco hocha la tête. Du pouce, il caressa la joue de Harry.

\- Est-ce qu'il est trop tôt pour te dire que je t'aime ?

\- Tu oublies que je suis une lopette sentimentale, sourit Harry. C'est le moment parfait.

Il l'embrassa.

-Et pour que les choses soient claires, murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche, je t'aime aussi.

S'en suivit une longue et tendre étreinte au cours de laquelle ils cherchaient le plus de contact possible avec l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'épousaient, leurs langues se goûtaient, leurs mains se découvraient avec impatience.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Draco en se pressant davantage contre lui.

\- Moi aussi…

Harry prit l'initiative en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de Draco. Contre toute attente, ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets.

\- Attends… je… je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que… que…

\- Que quoi ? s'impatientait Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… on vient de… je veux dire… c'est récent…

Harry se redressa et regarda Malefoy avec étonnement.

\- Draco… on n'est plus des adolescents. Tu as envie de moi, j'ai envie de toi, on ne va pas se tourner autour pendant des mois juste pour faire monter la pression. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on s'était rencontré hier…

\- Je ne crois pas que ce comportement soit approuvé par le Manuel des Sang-pur…

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le Manuel des Sang-pur. Il contient l'ensemble des règles et des usages pour faire la cour à un sang-pur.

\- Bordel, Malefoy, soupira Harry. J'ai la queue tellement dure que je pourrais planter un clou avec. Est-ce que ton foutu manuel a une solution pour ça ?

\- Je crains que non. Un sang-pur n'a pas d'érection sans avoir demandé la permission à ses parents auparavant.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Espèce de sale enfoiré ! s'exclama Harry. Je vais te le faire bouffer ton manuel !

Draco partit d'un grand rire. Harry se saisit d'un coussin et le frappa tandis qu'il se débattait en riant.

La bagarre se termina rapidement par un baiser exigeant et vengeur.

\- C'est tellement facile de te faire marcher, Potter, dit Draco. Tu as vraiment cru qu'il existait un manuel pour faire la cour à un sang-pur ?

\- Avec vous, tout est possible !

\- S'il existait un pareil bouquin, crois-moi qu'il t'exhorterait à être dépucelé avant tes seize ans et t'apprendrait comment entretenir trois maîtresses sans faillir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit Draco, je voulais que tu saches quelque chose avant que nous allions plus loin…

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry, soudain nerveux.

Draco baissa les yeux et parut embarrassé.

-Draco ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Je m'inquiète, là…

Draco soupira.

\- Tu es puceau ? C'est ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, répondit Draco. Justement. Je… je suis loin d'être novice avec les hommes.

\- Eh bien, moi non plus… où est le problème ?

\- Oui, mais moi… il s'agissait… bon sang, il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup mots pour qualifier ce qu'ils étaient. Il s'agissait de prostitués.

\- Oh.

\- Oui. Oh.

\- Hum… souvent ?

\- A chaque fois que je partais à l'étranger. C'était moins… risqué que d'y avoir recours ici.

\- Je… je vois.

\- C'était… c'était juste des hommes sans nom et sans visage qui sont passés dans ma vie pour une heure ou deux. Je… je n'en suis pas fier mais c'est ainsi. Et je voulais que tu le saches avant que… avant que nous décidions d'aller plus loin.

Harry médita cette confession quelques instants.

\- En bien, dit-il finalement, c'est clair que les hommes avec qui moi j'étais avaient un nom et un visage. Et ils ont traversé ma vie pour un peu plus que quelques heures mais… mais au fond, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance. En tout cas, ils n'en avaient pas autant que toi. Alors, je suppose que cela ne fait pas beaucoup de différence.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Je voulais que tu saches aussi que j'ai toujours pris des précautions. Je…

\- Draco, coupa Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant… Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de particulièrement jaloux mais… s'il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas accepter, c'est l'infidélité. Alors si tu comptes entretenir trois maîtresses ou trois amants, dis-le moi tout de suite et nous en resterons là.

Draco prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains.

-Bon sang, Harry. C'est toi que je veux depuis presque quinze ans. Maintenant que tu es là, tu crois vraiment que je vais tout gâcher en galvaudant à gauche et à droite ?

Il y avait dans le regard de Draco quelque chose de douloureux qui peina Harry.

\- Je le sais. Pardonne-moi. C'est juste que… on s'est trouvé depuis moins d'une journée et j'ai déjà peur de te perdre.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas. Et pour info, moi, je suis plutôt jaloux. Tes groupies et tes ex ont intérêt à garder leurs distances s'ils ne veulent pas que je leur jette un sort. Il me reste encore quelques notions de magie noire, tu sais…

Harry écarquilla un peu les yeux. Draco soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas… je… ça fait longtemps que je me suis détourné de toute cette merde. Ne vas pas croire que…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Draco, coupa Harry avec un pauvre sourire. C'est juste que… jusqu'à présent aucun homme ne m'avait aimé suffisamment pour être jaloux.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'attirer Harry à lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Quand je me suis levé ce matin, murmura-t-il après un moment, je n'imaginais pas une seconde que je terminerais la journée en étant aussi heureux.

\- Comment as-tu su que je serais à Covent Garden ? demanda Harry.

\- J'ai entendu Teddy en parler à Scorpius. J'ai décidé de tenter ma chance.

\- Connaissant Teddy, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès.

\- Peut-on l'en blâmer ?

\- Sûrement pas, dit Harry en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis, au bout de quelques instants :

\- Tu n'as pas envie que nous allions dans un endroit plus privé ? demanda Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry pensivement en regardant autour de lui. La lopette sentimentale que je suis adorerait faire l'amour devant un feu de cheminée, au pied du sapin tout illuminé.

\- Alors, accroche-toi.

Draco les fit transplaner dans sa chambre, où ils atterrirent miraculeusement sur un immense lit à baldaquin confortable à souhait. Il y avait dans la pièce une large cheminée en pierre, dans laquelle un feu avait été allumé. Un haut sapin de Noël trônait dans le coin et de petites guirlandes lumineuses couraient tout autour du bois du baldaquin.

\- Wahou, souffla Harry. Tu ne mentais pas en disant qu'il y avait des sapins dans pratiquement toutes les pièces.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui es une lopette sentimentale, Potter. Sauf que moi, je le cache beaucoup mieux.

\- J'aime l'idée de savoir des choses sur toi que les autres ignorent.

\- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes découvertes.

Draco se pencha et embrassa Harry avec un surprenant mélange de fougue et de tendresse. Harry était transporté. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé comme ça. Il savourait le goût de la langue de Draco qui se mouvait contre la sienne, la pression ferme de ses mains dans son dos. Il avait l'impression que tous ses nerfs étaient en feu et il s'abandonna à cette incroyable sensation.

Bientôt leurs mains se firent fébriles, cherchant à tantôt à déboutonner une chemise, tantôt à déboucler une ceinture ou à ôter un caleçon. Quand ils furent nus tous les deux, ils se contemplèrent, le temps d'un merveilleux instant comme suspendu dans l'air.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla Draco.

\- Pas autant que toi, répondit Harry. Par Merlin, tu es parfait…

Sans plus attendre, Draco s'allongea contre Harry, lui faisait ressentir toute la puissance de son désir pour lui. Harry étouffa un grognement quand il sentit son sexe frotter contre celui de Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? demanda Draco en parsemant son cou de baisers.

\- Tout ce que tu veux… absolument tout ce que tu veux…

Draco sourit et continua sa progression sur le torse, en lui léchant les tétons, sur le ventre, en léchant son nombril, sur son aine, en enfouissant son nez dans sa toison sombre, dense et étonnement soyeuse.

\- J'aime ton odeur…

\- Draco…

\- Je suis sûr que je vais aimer ton goût…

Disant cela, il prit le gland en bouche et le suçota avidement. Harry se cambra en poussant un râle de plaisir. Un instant plus tard, son sexe se retrouvait tout entier dans la bouche de Draco.

-Putain, c'est… Draco… je…

Draco sourit de son incohérence et continua sa délicieuse torture.

Harry était perdu. Il n'était plus que sensations. Il ne se souvenait même pas que quelqu'un l'ait sucé aussi bien que Draco était en train de le faire en cet instant.

Quand la fellation cessa, Harry se sentit étrangement abandonné, mais cette sensation fut de courte durée car Draco était à nouveau en train de l'embrasser. Un baiser lent, sensuel. Un baiser qui fit encore grandir le désir en lui, si c'était possible.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Draco glissa ses jambes de part et d'autre du bassin et se positionna au-dessus de l'impressionnante érection de Harry.

Il leva la main et passa ses doigts dans les mèches douces et épaisses de Harry.

-Si tu savais combien j'ai rêvé de ce moment…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa, aspirant à la source ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Puis, sans crier gare, il se leva.

\- Où… où vas-tu ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Ne bouge pas. Ne bouge surtout pas.

Draco fouilla dans ses vêtements tombés au sol pour y trouver sa baguette. Quand il revint près du lit, il se put s'empêcher de rester là, à contempler le corps abandonné de Harry. Il était allongé, les jambes légèrement écartées, le sexe tellement raide qu'il collait à son ventre. Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Pas tant par la vision érotique qui s'imposait à lui, mais par la vague d'amour qui le submergea. A cet instant, il sut qu'il était prêt à tout pour cet homme, pour le garder, pour l'aimer, pour le protéger.

-Draco ?

La voix de Harry le sortit de sa transe. Rapidement, il jeta les sorts de protection et de lubrification qui s'imposaient, ainsi qu'un sort d'étirement. Il jeta sa baguette négligemment sur le lit et revint prendre place au-dessus de Harry. Il prit son sexe qu'il masturba avec douceur mais fermeté, avant de le guider vers son entrée.

\- Draco, tu…

\- Chuuuuut, murmura-t-il en se laissant descendre sur son amant. Tout ira bien…

Harry haleta alors qu'il continuait sa progression, s'empalant doucement, se donnant le temps de s'ajuster à la volumineuse intrusion.

Malgré le sort d'étirement, Draco sentit la brûlure douloureuse de la pénétration, mais il tint bon et elle s'estompa rapidement, laissant la place à un picotement, puis au plaisir à l'état pur.

Il commença à bouger, montant et descendant, lentement d'abord puis avec plus d'assurance. Son corps tout en entier brûlait d'un feu bienfaisant. La sensation d'être rempli de l'homme qu'il aimait en silence depuis tant d'années, était presque au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Pourtant, il en voulait encore plus. Il se pencha un peu en arrière et prit Harry aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Il sentit les soubresauts de plaisir de Harry à l'intérieur de son propre corps et c'était merveilleux. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour s'abandonner au plaisir, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Harry. Perdu dans son extase, Harry trouva cependant la force de prendre les mains de Draco dans les siennes et d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens.

Ce geste, si simple mais d'une terrifiante intimité, bouleversa Draco au plus haut point. Il s'accrocha à Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je… je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

\- Moi non plus, souffla Harry. C'est trop… c'est tellement…

Harry serra plus fort les mains de Draco tandis qu'il se cambrait sous l'assaut de son orgasme.

Sentir son amant se répandre tout au fond de lui eut raison de ses dernières résistances. Sa jouissance jaillit du plus profond de son ventre et il savoura l'incroyable sensation de se répandre en longs jets brûlants sur le corps de Harry. Il cria, incapable de contenir ses émotions avant de s'allonger sur Harry et de l'embrasser avec langueur.

-Wahou, murmura Harry, à bout de souffle. C'était incroyablement chaud…

Curieusement, Draco ne répondit pas. Il se détacha du corps de Harry et roula à l'autre bout du lit.

\- Draco ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non… tout va bien. Je… je dois juste… donne-moi quelques minutes.

Il se leva et disparut dans une pièce attenante à la chambre que Harry supposa être la salle de bain.

Harry se redressa, déstabilisé par l'attitude de Draco. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer ? Il se passa la main sur le visage. Son cœur battait la chamade. Leur étreinte avait été merveilleuse, incomparable. Tout cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

Il se leva à son tour et enfila son caleçon.

-Draco ? appela-t-il en frappant à la porte. Draco, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il poussa sur la clenche. La porte n'était pas verrouillée.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, une belle pièce carrée et spacieuse. Tellement spacieuse qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour repérer Draco, assis dans un coin entre la cabine de douche et la baignoire. Il pleurait.

Il s'approcha lentement, presque timidement et s'accroupit à hauteur de Draco.

\- Je… je suis désolé, murmura Draco à voix basse.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

\- D'être aussi lamentablement sentimental ! s'écria-t-il, en colère. De quoi j'ai l'air, vraiment ? On dirait un adolescent qui a joui pour la première fois de sa vie !

Draco s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

-Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, continua-t-il plus doucement. Je… j'ai déjà connu du très bon sexe mais… c'est la première fois que…

Il secoua la tête, dépité de ne pas parvenir à exprimer son sentiment.

-Tu étais là, dans mes bras… ton corps était si chaud, si moite… si… réel. J'ai… j'ai réalisé que nous venions de faire l'amour et… et soudain, j'ai eu une terrible envie de pleurer. Parce que c'était merveilleux et que je sais que… dorénavant… je…

Il renifla peu élégamment.

\- Merde, j'ai l'air d'un con. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ? Comme un homme amoureux ?

\- Comme une lopette sentimentale !

Harry eut un rire étranglé.

-Putain, tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol. J'ai cru que tu regrettais et que… tout était terminé.

Draco soupira.

\- Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses une chose pareille. Par Merlin, c'est tout le contraire ! C'est juste que… Harry… je t'aime comme que je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie et… je ne voulais pas te faire fuir.

\- Je ne fuirai pas. Jamais. Bon sang, Draco… moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Irrémédiablement et irrévocablement.

Draco leva sur lui ses yeux rougis. Il lui prit la main.

\- Tu veux bien rester et passer la nuit avec moi ?

\- Que vont dire Scorpius et Teddy quand ils se lèveront demain matin ?

\- J'ai bon espoir que ça arrive souvent alors… autant qu'ils s'y habituent, non ?

Harry hocha la tête en souriant largement.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et regagnèrent la chambre.

Harry se réinstalla dans le grand lit, Draco allongé face à lui. Leurs doigts étaient enlacés et leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre.

Le rougeoiement des flammes dans la cheminée et la lumière des guirlandes de Noël créaient une atmosphère intime et chaleureuse dans la pièce.

Draco sourit, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait le sentiment que sa vie était en train de prendre le bon chemin.

En trouvant l'amour, il avait fait la paix avec lui-même.

Il songea à Scorpius, à tout le temps qu'il allait devoir rattraper avec lui. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur Harry. Il n'était plus seul.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

En déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, il eut une pensée pour sa défunte épouse. Pour la première fois, penser à elle ne fut pas douloureux. Car il savait que, de là où elle était, Astoria était heureuse pour lui et pour leur fils.

\- Joyeux Noël, Draco, murmura la voix ensommeillée de Harry.

\- Joyeux Noël, Harry.

_Le plus merveilleux et le plus parfait de tous les Noëls. _

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Epilogue**

**Le lendemain soir**

Draco entra dans la chambre de son fils, un paquet dans la main.

Scorpius était déjà installé dans son lit, les yeux lourds de sommeil. Il se redressa quand il vit son père s'approcher.

-Papa ? s'étonna-t-il.

Son père ne venait jamais le border dans son lit.

-J'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Draco eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée que son fils ait ainsi peur de lui. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps avant de changer cela mais il se jura d'y employer dorénavant chaque minute de son temps.

\- Non, mon grand. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire. Tu es formidable avec Harry et Teddy.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Je suis venu te donner ceci, dit-il en tendant le paquet cadeau.

\- Les lutins sont encore passés ? s'exclama Scorpius.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas un cadeau des lutins. C'est un cadeau de moi, pour toi.

\- Oh.

Scorpius déballa le paquet avec des gestes précautionneux. A l'intérieur se trouvait un cadre argenté contenant la photographie de sa mère.

\- C'est… c'est la photo qui est sur ton bureau ? demanda Scorpius.

\- C'est la même. Je l'ai faite refaire pour toi. Pour que tu la poses sur ta table de nuit. Ainsi, tu pourras voir Maman tous les soirs avant de t'endormir.

Le petit garçon papillonna des yeux. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues qu'il s'empressa de chasser.

-Je ne vais pas pleurer, c'est promis !

Draco prit doucement sa main pour la retirer de son visage.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer, Scorpius. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit le contraire. Je… je ne faisais que répéter ce que mon père me disait mais… mais il avait tort. Il faut pleurer quand on en a besoin. Il le faut. Sinon ta tristesse te ronge de l'intérieur et cela te rend malheureux. Exactement comme je l'ai été jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est fini maintenant ? Tu n'es plus malheureux ?

\- Non. Je ne suis plus malheureux.

\- C'est grâce à Harry ?

\- Oui, c'est grâce à Harry. Mais c'est grâce à toi, aussi.

\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu m'as rappelé que j'ai un merveilleux petit garçon qui mérite bien mieux que le père que j'ai été jusqu'à maintenant.

Scorpius n'était pas certain d'avoir compris le sens de cette phrase. Il baissa les yeux sur le cadre en argent et regarda sa mère qui souriait.

\- Alors… tu es amoureux de Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Comme tu étais amoureux de Maman ?

Draco hésita.

\- Non, dit-il finalement. J'aimais profondément ta Maman. C'était une femme extraordinaire et personne ne pourra la remplacer, mais… Harry, c'est différent. C'est un peu compliqué à t'expliquer pour le moment… mais un jour tu comprendras.

\- J'ai compris, tu sais. Tu préfères faire des câlins aux messieurs qu'aux dames.

\- Heu… je… non… oui… bon sang, qui t'a dit ça ? s'offusqua Draco.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

-Teddy.

Draco se dit qu'il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Harry sur ce que Teddy pouvait raconter à Scorpius. Bon sang, son fils n'avait que sept ans ! Il y a des choses qui pouvaient attendre, tout de même.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, Papa.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas un problème !

Scorpius baissa la tête et fit courir son petit doigt sur la photo.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas oublier Maman ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il attira Scorpius dans ses bras.

\- Non, mon cœur. Je ne vais pas oublier Maman. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

\- Mais… Harry…

\- Harry est justement la seule personne qui fera en sorte que je ne l'oublie jamais. Et toi non plus.

\- Tu… tu voudras bien me parler d'elle ?

\- Oui, je te parlerai d'elle. Tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux. Je te raconterai combien elle était intelligente, gentille et drôle. Et combien elle t'aimait.

\- Mais… elle ne m'a pas connu…

\- Bien sûr que si. Elle t'a connu pendant neuf mois avant que tu naisses et elle t'a aimé immensément chaque jour de ces neuf mois.

Draco prit le cadre et le posa sur la table de nuit.

-Et elle t'aime encore de là où elle est.

Scorpius se cala contre son père tout en regardant le portrait de sa mère. Draco caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, dans les bras de son père, étroitement serrés autour de lui.

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu cette petite histoire de Noël. **

**Pour tous ceux qui suivent "Juste un secret", l'écriture de la deuxième partie est en cours. Elle avance lentement mais sûrement ! J'en suis à 10 chapitres. J'envisage de reprendre la publication à partir de fin janvier, à raison d'un chapitre tous les quinze jours, afin de me permettre de poursuivre l'écriture sereinement. **

**D'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous un Noël tout en douceur et une merveilleuse année 2020, remplie de magie.**

**A bientôt, **

**Rose**


End file.
